My Little Pony Equestria Girls: The Moons of Canterlot High 3
by DamianKastle
Summary: When the famous 'mooning girls' of CHS find themselves short on catch for an important trip, they agree to be models for Photo Finish's calendar which involves dressing up and doing what they do best; mooning. But when the Shadowbolts arrive, they are forced to work alongside them and do pictures for each month, each more naughty than the last...
1. Invitation to Model

**My Little Pony Equestria Girls: The Moons of Canterlot High 3**

 **Chapter 1**

In the home of local CHS photographer known as Photo Finish, which also doubled as a studio for her many projects, the picture taker extraordinaire was currently seated at her desk with a pencil in her hand, a piece of paper in front of her and a large pile of other pieces of paper, all rolled up in ball in the trash. She appeared to be thinking but didn't see to be getting many ideas.

Eventually she groaned in frustration, crumpled up the paper in front of her and tossed it over her shoulder.

"This is a _travesty_!" Photo Finish exclaimed, dramatically. "I need a great, _great_ for my next wunderbar project and yet… every idea I come up with becomes doodoo!"

The Drama stood up from her desk and began to pace back and forth in the middle of the room.

"I need something very new this time around… something _big_! Something _bold_! Something like…" she started to say before she noticed a displaced calendar near her feet. She picked it up and quickly came up with an idea. "That's it! I shall create the most sexy and wunderbar anyone has ever seen! And once I show it to the publishers of Playboy Magazine, my legacy will be remembered for all of time!"

Photo Finish sat down at her computer and began typing furiously, her mind afire with inspiration. A nude photo calendar was bound to help her make a name for herself as a photographer

"Making such a fabulous piece of art should be easy enough" she thought. "With Pixel Pizzaz and Violet Blurr by my side, I will get this done in a matter of days."

Photo Finish stopped typing and moved her mouse over to the 'Print' icon on her desktop. Her printer came to life and spat out a piece of paper. She pulled the page out of her printer, still, quite literally 'Hot off the Press'

"That just leaves the matter of finding the perfect models for the calendar…" she thought looking at the flyer she had just printed. She then glanced at a picture of six girls from CHS AKA The Mooning Girls which was what they were being called following the incident at Everfree High and _she_ was one the lucky ones that got a shot of them. She smiled at the picture. "And I believe I know just who it should be. I just need to make some copies first, and then… I will go!"

She quickly zipped off and got to work on creating more, while the gears in her mind continued to turn as she thought of ideas for what her future models will be going…

* * *

A few days later…

Speaking of 'The Mooning Girls', the gang of big butted girls were currently gathered in front of the Wondercolt statue, which was still being repaired following the Friendship Games, and were right in the middle of putting all the money they had in a pile.

"I got a dollar." Fluttershy said, placing her money down.

"I got two." Sunset added, while also adding her own money to the pike.

"I however have _three_ dollars!" Rarity boasted while she placed her money.

Applejack searched her pocket. "I got…" she began before pulling out some change. "A quarter…"

"I got _two_ quarters!" Pinkie piped up, excited as he held them out.

"I got…" Rainbow started to say before taking out a dusty clump out. "Lint…"

The girls looked at the pile of change they had collected, there was barely enough for snacks at the Cake's Cafe.

"This isn't going well…" Sunset sighed. "Maybe we should forget this whole beach vacation idea…"

"Forget our vacation?" Rarity gasped in shock. "Never! I spent all that time making swimsuits for us all, and it would be a travesty if we didn't get a chance to wear them."

"Well…" Fluttershy piped up. "We could always wear them to the pool"

"Aw, c'mon guys…" Pinkie whined. "Our parents agreed to pay for half our vacation if we save up the money for the other half. There's got to be a way to raise the rest of the money!

"But how?" Rainbow inquired. "We've already added in our allowance for the past four months. And even though three of us have jobs, we still haven't saved up enough."

"I've been working overtime at the boutique." Rarity said. "And Fluttershy's been pulling extra shifts at the pet store."

"Don't you work at the animal shelter too?" Rainbow pointed out. "What about that?"

"There's no pay for volunteering…" Fluttershy informed, sadly.

"What!? Can't you like… _ask_ or something?" Rainbow questioned. "I'm sure they'd give it to you"

Fluttershy gasped. "I could never ask for money!" she said, appalled. "Caring for the animals is payment enough."

Rainbow Dash groaned and looked over at Applejack. "What about you?" she said. "Your family owns an apple orchard. Don't you have any extra cash?"

"Afraid I only get paid the normal rate and unless a big load of people buy our apples and fizzy apple cider in the next few seconds I don't see me making nearly enough…" Applejack sighed.

The girls all groaned with disappointment, while they're world's Twilight Sparkle, the newest addition to the school, walks over.

"Girls? Hey, what's wrong?" she asked, concerned. "Did something happen?"

"Uh-huh…" Pinkie muttered, moping.

"We're trying to pool our money together for the beach trip but it's _still_ not enough…" Rainbow said, dismayed.

"Oh… I'm sorry…" Twilight said, sympathetically. "I wish that…"

"Hey! I got an idea!" Applejack interjected before gesturing to Twilight. "Maybe _she_ could loan us some money."

"Yeah!" They all agreed.

"Uh… no! No, I can't!" Twilight denied, fearfully.

"Why not?" Fluttershy asked, confused and concerned.

"Because! I already told you that I don't do well on beaches and… you girls would probably strip bare the minute we got there…" Twilight stated. They all looked at each other and then voiced their agreements when they realized that she had a point.

"So what if we do? We gotta let our freaky flag fly some time!" Rainbow Dash pointed out as she wiggled her rear end.

"I wish you wouldn't do that so much…" Twilight said, grimacing a bit.

"Why's that? Applejack inquired, not getting it.

"Mooning people like that is gross!" she expressed. "And downright rude…"

"Normally it's rude." Sunset shrugged. "But in our case, considering how many people want us to moon them, it would be even more rude _not_ to.

"I just don't get it." Twilight sighed. "How could you all expose yourselves like that. It seems so… so embarrassing."

"What so embarrassing about it? Pinkie questioned before happily wiggling her rear in front of Twilight, making her cringe. "When you got it, you flaunt it!"

"And we _should_ be flaunting it on the _beach_." Rarity added. "But that won't happen unless we can get the rest of the money we need…"

"Maybe I could start a pet sitting service…" Fluttershy suggested

"That would take too long." Rainbow shook her head. Maybe I can play my guitar in the subway for quick cash."

"And look like a hobo? Get grabbed by harry _perv's_?" Rarity questioned, appalled. "Out of the question!"

"Then… what are we supposed to do?" Sunset asked. They all folded their arms and began to think before they soon noticed a flyer floating by them, which Pinkie Pie manage to catch.

"Ooh! What's this?" she wondered, curiously.

"Probably just trash." Applejack shrugged, not paying much attention.

"Ugh, would it _kill_ someone to do a little cleaning up around here?" Rarity remarked, disgusted.

"Ooh! This is interesting!" Pinkie said, with a big smile.

"What is it Pinkie?" Sci-Twi inquired, trying to get a look.

"Photo Finish is doing a photoshoot for Playboy Magazine! With calendars and so much more!" Pinkie answered, excited.

"A photo shoot…?" Rainbow repeated as she began to ponder. Then it hit her. "Hey! We can do that!"

"Yeah, it could get us enough money to go on our vacation." Fluttershy realized.

Sunset smiled. "Your right! It could!"

"Then we should waste no time and go to Photo Finish's residence immediately after school." Rarity declared. "Everyone in agreement?"

"Yeah!" They all cheered, excited for what was about to come. Unknown to them, Photo Finish's flyers weren't limited to just Canterlot High…

* * *

Lemon Zest danced her way up the street, jumping, kicking and air guitaring all the way there. She had the rock music on her headphones up to a near deafening level. The guitar riffs and drum beats were like candy for her, and she was on an incredible sugar rush.

Along the way, because she was so into the groove of the song that was playing in her headphones, she failed to notice a flyer floating in the wind and coming her way, causing it to smack right into her face, startling her.

"Ah! I'm blind! I'm blind!" she screamed over and over while running in circles.

"What th…" she sputtered pulling the flyer off her face. "What's this?"

On the paper she say several big red letters that read 'Models Wanted' as well as the amount of money that was being offered for the ones who volunteered.

"Whoa! Awesome!" she said, intrigued and excited.

Lemon Zest ran the rest of the way to Crystal Prep, weaving around every obstacle and other student in her way, much to the annoyance of some of them. She ran up the stairs into the school, and headed into the cafeteria. She looked around until she saw her group of friends; the Shadowbolt Five. "Hey guys!" she called out rather loudly.

"Lemon Zest?" Sunny Flare acknowledged her.

"Ugh, what is it this time?" Indigo Zap asked, flatly and annoyed.

"Probably something to do with music." Sugarcoat guessed.

"Well that'd be just marvelous!" Sour Sweet gushed before shifting her tone. "If we didn't want to be bored out of our minds…"

"Sour Sweet, remember we talked about; be nice." Sunny Flare reminded her.

"I can be nice!" she said, defensively before her tone turned changed again. "Provided I have a _reason_ to be…"

Lemon Zest pulled out a chair and sat down next to Sugarcoat, who inched away. "You are sweating like a pig." she remarked, disgusted.

"Yeah…" she admitted. pulling out a hankie and wiping her forehead. "I ran most of the way here, so I could show you what I found before class started."

"Show us _what_?" Indigo Zap questioned, growing impatient.

Lemon Zest then held out the flyer right in front of them. "This!" she exclaimed. The girls all leaned closer to get a good look and read the flyer. Each of them were very surprised.

"A modeling gig?" Sunny Flare remarked.

"Yeah! With cash too!" Lemon Zest nodded, excited.

"Sounds a bit fascist." Sugarcoat noted, bluntly.

"Why would we do _that_?" Sour Sweet asked before growing angry. "It sounds like a waste of time."

Lemon Zest shrugged. "I dunno," she said. "I found it and I thought it sounded like fun."

"How many times have you done something that _sounded_ like fun, but wound up being trouble?" Indigo asked

Lemon's face became a look of deep thought. "That depends," she said. "Do you mean _this_ week or _last_ week?"

"She means in all." Sugarcoat replied.

"I don't think I can count that high…" Lemon confessed.

"There's a surprise." Sour muttered under her breath.

"Come on! We never get to have any fun! And if we keep acting the way we were before the friendship games, then the Wondercolts will never let us hear the end of it!" Lemon reasoned.

Sugarcoat actually looked impressed. "I have to admit, her logical does seem sound."

"Yeah, the last thing we want is to fall under that lousy Cinch's influence again." Indigo Zap agreed. "Besides we kinda _do_ need the cash..."

"That's the spirit!" Lemon said

"I think I'd like this…" Sunny began "But it still might not be the best idea. Can you imagine what Principal Cinch would say if she found out about this?"

"Why should we care what she thinks?" Sugarcoat asked

"You know her." Sunny said "She's always looking out for things that could ruin her reputation. That _witch_ …"

"I'd think that five of her students becoming models would be a boost for her precious little rep" Indigo pointed out, saying the last part of her sentence with venom in her voice.

Sunny Flare pushed the flyer closer towards Indigo Zap. "Look again" she said "The add is for _nude_ modeling."

Indigo and the other girls crowded around the flyer to get a closer look and blushed. "Oh…" she said "I guess you're right about that. Cinch would blow a gasket it she found out we we're going to be naked…"

"Principal Cinch would never approve of us doing something so indecent" Sour Sweet said, bluntly.

The girls sat back down, each looking equally deflated over this revelation. Until Sour Sweet spoke up again

"But then again…" she began, gruffly. "What we do _outside_ of Crystal Prep is up to us. It really isn't any of her business."

"Exactamundo." Lemon Zest nodded with a smile.

"So? It's decided then? We're going to this 'Photo Finish' and doing this nude modelling thing?" Indigo Zap asked the others.

"Indeed." Sunny Flare nodded.

"Oh yeah!" Lemon Zest added, making a 'rock on' hand sign.

"Me too!" Sour Sweet said sweetly, which quickly faded. "But don't blame _me_ if we get humiliated."

"Eh, it's not like we have anything better to do." Sugarcoat shrugged.

"Great! Then after class; we're going to be models!" Indigo declared, loudly. The others all nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **This is a collab written alongside TheScarletSentinel.**


	2. Meshing of the Groups and January

**Chapter 2**

After classes at both CHS and CPA finally ended both groups headed in the direction of Photo Finish's place of residence/studio, unaware that the other group had the exact same idea The Wondercolts arrived their first and walked down the steps of the house to the studio, where Photo Finish was in the middle of cleaning her camera and didn't notice them until one of them knocked on the wall.

"Hey Photo Finish! How's it going?" Rainbow asked before Photo Finish quickly got up in her face.

"Where have you been!?" she demanded, impatiently.

"Uh…" Rainbow Dash began.

"You were supposed to be here five _seconds_ ago!" The photographer exclaimed before looking down at the Athlete. "And you're still fully dressed!? Fear not! Photo Finish will take care of that in a flash!"

Before Rainbow could react, Photo Finish promptly grabbed her skirt and shorts and pulled them right down, revealing her bare crotch and abnormally large bottom, surprising them all.

"Hey!" Rainbow shouted as she pulled her skirt and shorts back up, a little embarrassed that she got pantsed so easily. "Take it easy. I'm gonna catch a cold out here!"

"Relax, Photo Finish." Applejack said. "It was only five seconds."

"Hey, a lot can happen in only five seconds." Photo answered back

Rarity stepped forward. "Allow me to offer our sincerest apologies for being late, Photo Finish." she said "We'd have been here on time if we hadn't had to make a quick detour."

"Yeah." Pinkie said holding up a triple scoop ice cream cone. "The ice cream truck was late to come past CHS. And the driver was saving the last scoops of pistachio for me, who wouldn't want to stop for _that_?"

Pinkie began to eat as Photo Finish motioned for the girls to come inside.

"Very well, Photo Finish will accept your apology. But! We will have to make up for lost time." The Drama member stated. "Until then, allow Photo Finish to explain... the _conditions_!"

"Conditions?" Applejack echoed, confused.

"Yes. For we must agree that when the time comes to sell the photo's to Playboy 55% percent goes to moi and 45% percent to all of you." Photo Finish said.

"Sounds fair, right?" Sci-Twi asked the others who all agreed slowly.

"Along with that money you will get great, great amounts of fame and admirers! But to do so... you must do everything that Photo Finish demands... including... losing _these_!" The dramatic girl said before quickly pantsing Rainbow again, making her yelp and Pinkie wolf whistle as she gazed at Rainbow's behind.

"Hey! Knock that off!" Rainbow exclaimed. She grumbled before pulling her skirt and shorts back up again. "I can't even get my skirt off that fast…"

"Um.." Fluttershy began. "If you need us to undress...is there a place we could do it that's a bit more private?"

Photo Finish motioned behind her. "The storage room" she replied. "It also has all your costumes. "There's more than enough room for you to undress, but I suggest you move quickly before the others arrive.|

"Others?" Sunset repeated "What others?"

"Another group of girls volunteered for the position, as well." Photo said. "And you can never have too many models."

Photo Finish moved aside and pointed towards the storage room, which they all started to move towards.

"Uh… ok. By the way, I-I'm not here to model… I'm just here to do research on the subject." Twilight spoke up.

"If you do not model, you cannot stay." Photo Finish said, firmly.

"But I want to stay! Please! You won't even know I'm here." Twilight pleaded.

"Please Photo Finish, Twilight is our friend, if _we_ stay... _she_ stays." Sunset stated, firmly.

"And if _she_ goes... _we_ go. End of story." Rainbow Dash added, just as firm. The others nodded in agreement.

Photo Finish sighed, annoyed. "Fine. She shall stay… but be silent while I work. Capisce?"

Twilight nodded, nervously. "Ok…" she said.

The girls walked past Photo Finish and made their way into the storage room. It was a very large room, filled with racks of clothing. Rarity squealed in delight as she looked through the outfits.

"Wow… look at them all!" Sunset said

"Do you think we'll need to try them all on?" Fluttershy asked, a little nervous.

"Certainly not all by ourselves." Rarity pointed out. "Photo Finish did mention that there were other girls coming."

She stopped to examine a fur lined outfit.

"Hmm, I wonder if she'd let me borrow this?" The fashionista wondered.

"I wonder who else is coming?" Pinkie asked. She then gasped sharply. "Maybe it's the Dazzlings!"

Rainbow snorted with laughter. "As if that could happen!" she scoffed. "I doubt they'd show their big butts around here after _we_ showed them up."

"Yeah. You're right. Pinkie admitted before _another_ thought made her gasp again. "Maybe… it's someone _worse_ that the Dazzlings!"

"Come on, now who could be worse then _them_?" Applejack asked.

They then heard Photo Finish's voice all the way from inside the storage room and turned to the door.

"Ah! Wunderbar! So glad to have you here Shadowbolts." The girls heard her say, much to their shock and horror.

"Shadowbolts!?" They exclaimed.

"It can't be!" Rainbow gasped.

"No way…" Twilight breathed

"Come on, let's go check it out." Sunset suggested as she opened the door.

"Aw... but I'm still changing…" Rarity whined before Applejack grabbed her arm.

"Come on…" she said annoyed, before she pulled her out of the room while the others followed.

They all quickly went over to where Photo Finish was greeting the new arrivals and stopped with their eyes wide when they saw that it really was the Shadowbolts who had arrived.

"The Shadowbolts!" The Rainbooms gasped, which caught the attention of Photo Finish and the Shadow Five, who were also surprised to see them.

"Wondercolts!?" Indigo Zap remarked.

Sour Sweet strode up to Twilight. "I didn't know _you_ were going to be here," she said cheerfully and giving her a hug. "It's so good to see you!" She then turned back to the Wondercolts and quietly growled. "I can't say the same for them, though…"

"What are all of _you_ doing here?" Rarity asked

"Modeling for Photo Finish's calendar." Lemon answered. "And I assume that's what you guys are doing here as well."

"That's right." Rainbow confirmed.

Indigo and Rainbow stared each other down. "And what make you think _you've_ got what it takes to be models?" Zap questioned.

Rainbow smirked. "Trust me," she said "We are _no strangers_ to having people stare and take pictures of us."

"Well you know what I think?" Zap asked. "I think there's not enough room for two groups of girls for this calendar."

Pinkie counted on her fingertips. "Actually with twelve girls and twelve months in a year, there's room enough for all of us to get at least one month…"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Both Rainbow and Zap yelled hotly.

Pinkie quickly shrunk down still she was out of sight while Rainbow and Indigo continued to glare at each other. Eventually Photo Finish got in-between the two and pushed them apart.

"Ladies! Ladies! This is no time for drama! That... comes later," she told them.

"She's right… sorta…" Fluttershy added. "We're all friends now, right?"

"Yeah, have you guys forgotten the Friendship Games?" Twilight added.

"Yeah, yeah, we remember." Indigo Zap nodded, annoyed.

"We're still just… working on it." Sunny Flare shrugged.

"Makes sense, after being rivals for so long we can't expect all of them tension to completely disappear, right?" Sunset pointed out.

"I guess so…" Applejack admitted.

"Still, a little _manners_ wouldn't hurt much." Rarity said, folding her arms.

Sour Sweet smiled. "Oh don't worry," she said, happily. "We can be civil with you all."

She turned to her classmates, eying Indigo Zap. "Right guys?" she said with an edge to her voice

The Shadowbolts looked around at each other before nodding.

"Great!" Pinkie declared. "Now c'mon everyone, let's get started!"

Lemon Zest put on her headphones and began to dance toward a rack of clothing. She bucked her hips to one side, up against Pinkie's backside which bounced and jiggled from the impact.

"Whoa!" Lemon remarked. "Sorry about that. But _wow_ , you've got a lot of _meat_ back there."

Pinkie sniggered. "I know," she said. "No need to apologize, I barely felt it."

"Eat a lot of sweets?" Lemon Zest guessed.

"Yep! Hence why I got the biggest booty of them all!" Pinkie said proudly as she pulled down her skirt and panties down and showed her big pink booty to the Shadowbolts, letting it bounce. All of them, except for Lemon Zest, reacted with disgust.

"You think _that's_ big? Check out _mine_!" she said as she also let her skirt and panties drop and reveal her thirty eight inch wide hips and bottom, which also bounced a little. This time it was the Wondercolts turn to react with disgust, except for Pinkie that is.

"Cool! You eat sweets too!" she remarked.

"You know it! Keeps me up at night so I can _rock_!" Lemon exclaimed as while playing an air guitar.

"Me too!" Pinkie said excited as she imitated her CPA counterpart.

"Girls _please_." Sunny urged them. "Can we _please_ keep the indecency to a minimum?"

"Yes, let's." Rarity agreed. "We're here to model clothes for a calendar, not to _moon_ each other!"

Rarity shot a look at Rainbow Dash who was in the process of pulling her shorts down. She grumbled quietly before folding her arms over her chest.

"Yeah." Applejack added. "And besides… Rarity's got you both beat."

Pinkie shrugged. "Yeah I know," she said

Rarity gasped. "APPLEJACK?!" she exclaimed, blushing furiously

"What?" AJ asked. "You know it's true."

Rainbow chuckled at the look of Rarity's face. The snowy white hue of her skin, had taken a raspberry color.

"Wow," she remarked. "Maybe we should call _you_ Pinkie Pie."

"Um... shouldn't you all get ready now?" Sci-Twi piped up, curiously.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we can't take a peek at what's under the hood, am I right?" Indigo Zap smirked.

"Totally, just because we're working for the photo freak doesn't mean we can't have a little fun." Rainbow reasoned.

"And we _do_ need to take our clothes off when we put on the outfits." Sunset added.

"Right! So we might as well get started!" Rainbow Dash declared.

"Ladies! I hope you are removing all manner of clothing from your bodies, the shots for the January page are about to start!" Photo Finish called out.

"What do we put on first?" Fluttershy asked, curiously.

"Nothing! This first one will be complete nude! Bold and beautiful!" she replied. "Sunset Shimmer is first!"

"Uh... ok." Sunset said.

Sunset began to undress, making sure to put all her clothes together. When she took off her underwear, she heard a quiet snort. She looked behind her to see Sour Sweet stifling a laugh.

"What?" Sunset asked

"Oh nothing…" she said fighting back a sneer. "Just your birthmark. I've never seen one shaped like a sun before."

Sunset frowned. Even with all she knew about magic in Equestria, Sunset had no idea how her cutie mark managed to stay visible. Instead of taking up the entire side of her flank, it had shrunken down to the size of a quarter and changed to an only slightly darker tone than her skin. It was barely even noticeable now, but somehow it was still there.

"I wouldn't think you'd be one to talk about someone else's skin." Sugarcoat remarked. "Especially with those freckles on your cheeks."

Sour tugged on the cranberry barrette that held her ponytail and shrugged. "I happen to like my freckles." she boasted, her finger tracing a line between the freckles on her face

"I didn't mean _those_ cheeks." Sugarcoat added

Sour Sweet frowned as the Wondercolts began to giggle.

"Seriously?" Rainbow Dash asked in amusement. "She has freckles on her _butt_?"

Sour Sweet rolled her eyes. "Ok, yes…" she relented. "But only a few, maybe four or five"

"Oh please" Sugarcoat said, deadpan. "She's got so many that she used to play connect the dots with them as a kid."

Sour Sweet growled angrily "I told you never to tell anyone about that!" she yelled out, hotly.

"Hey, Applejack has some on her booty too!" Pinkie noted.

"Pinkie!" Applejack hissed.

"You can be freckle buddies!" The party girl cheered.

"More like freckle _butt_ buddies!" Lemon Zest snorted and laughed.

"Hey!" AJ and Sour Sweet protested.

"Ladies!" Photo Finish yelled out again.

"Better get moving _Sunbutt_." Indigo Zap smirked as Sunset started to walk ahead, allowing her to give her cutie marked cheek a swift smack, making her yelp. "Ha-ha! Bullseye!"

"Indigo!" Rainbow Dash growled through gritted teeth.

"What? It's all in good fun." The competitive girl shrugged.

"Yeah… fun…" Sunset Shimmer gulped nervously as she marched her naked self out of the change room.

"Good luck…" Fluttershy whispered.

Sunset walked out of the changing room, her unclothed body shivering a bit. Photo Finish motioned for her to come over.

"Please lay down on ze couch!" she said pointing at the piece of furniture Sunset sat down and laid back

"Now… strike a pose for me." Photo added.

Sunset rested her head in the palm of her hand, and brought one leg over the other, giving the impression of a person lazily lounging around.

"Perfect! The photographer cried snapping several pictures.

Sunset sank into the soft couch cushions, relaxing as best she could. Made more difficult by the fact that she was nude in front of a classmate who was taking pictures of her. She turned her head and yawned a bot, stretching her arms out.

"Even better!" Photo finish said. "Hold that pose!"

The fiery haired girl did as instructed but because of the mild bit of embarrassment she was feeling from letting Photo Finish, as well as the Shadowbolts that were watching behind her, gaze her nude body, it was quite difficult. She also felt an inch she needed to scratch and became nervous as she noticed her boobs jiggling.

Photo Finish continued to snap pictures of Sunset from all different angle, not noticing the uncomfortable she was feeling.

"Yes! Yes! That pose is just _perfect_ for the opening page! Just what everyone needs to see when ze new year begins!" she exclaimed dramatically. "And those boobs! Such a jiggle! Shake them some more!"

"Uh… ok…" Sunset gulped as she began to move her chest up and down a little, causing her breasts to bounce even more.

"Excellent! Wunderbar! Your breasts like two beach balls hanging by threads! This cover has so many possibilities!" The German girl declared.

"Uh… it's kind of embarrassing to hear you say that Photo Finish…" Sunset Shimmer admitted to her.

"Nonsense! You should not be ashamed of your body! You should be _proud_! After all, you _have_ been showing off your rather enormous posterior to the school several times, yeah? Speaking of which… turn around! Sit up and show me some booty!"

" _Enormous_?" Sunset thought.

She was stacked in the back sure, but enormous wasn't an accurate term for her, it's not like her backside was the size of Rarity's or Adagio's. She was a bit put off by the term but she shrugged it off and moved up.

She draped herself over the back of the couch, giving Photo Finish a full view of her bottom. Sunset heard the clicking of a camera shutter behind her, and peeked back to take a look. Photo Finish was taking pictures of her from every possible angle.

"Wunderbar!" she exclaimed "Round, plump, and succulent like a beautiful golden melon!"

The former queen bee blushed a bit at the description she was being given "And what ees zis?" The photographer asked as she got closer to her. "Is zat a birthmark I see?"

Sunset covered it with her palm. "Don't stare at it…" she muttered.

"Ooh!" Photo Finish remarked with glee. "That pose! It is _perfect_! Hold it! Such sheer embarrassment! It is just what we need!"

The gleeful photographer quickly began taking close up and far off pictures of Sunset Shimmer with her hand on her cheek and blushing bright red.

"Now… spank yourself." Photo Finish commanded.

"What!?" Sunset questioned, stunned.

"When I count to three… spank yourself… _hard_! And remember; it has to be timed _perfectly_." Photo Finish instructed. "Just this last one and then we will move on to the next month."

Sunset sighed. "Fine…" she said as she lifted her hand and prepared to give her bottom a smack as soon as Photo Finish said 'three'. She heard a click and saw Photo Finish holding a camera phone

"A sun shaped birthmark…" she said looking at the screen with her held tilted. "How bizarre…"

Sunset Shimmer groaned. "Let's get on with it…" she complained

Photo Finish raised he camera and aimed it at Sunset. "One…" she began. "Two…"

Sunset's arm began to ache as she waited and waited for her to say it, and then…

"Three!" Photo exclaimed.

She brought her hand down on her cheek. A loud SMACK rang out as flesh rippled across her cutie marked cheek for a few seconds. That, along with the cry she made, drowned out the click of the camera shutter

"Perfection." she said. "The look of pain makes for a wonderful portrait!"

The former bully glanced down at the butt cheek she smacked and saw that she had given it a visible red hand shaped mark. She looked dismayed.

"Gee, great…" she remarked, deadpan while Photo Finish took one more little quickly snap shot of her reddened rear, much to her annoyance.

"Enough!" Photo Finish said, snapping her fingers. "You go!"

Sunset nodded and walked back over to the change room, rubbing her sore cheek and itching the spot on her body that had been bugging her for some time and was greeted by her friends, who all looked at her sympathetically, and the Shadowbolts, who were all trying hard not to laugh.

"You ok, sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

Sunset sighed and nodded. "Yeah… I'm fine…"

Fluttershy glanced at the red handprint on her butt. "Ooh… that must have hurt…" she said, concerned.

"No doubt here, after all I've been down that road before…" Rainbow reminded them as she rubbed her own rear.

Indigo cocked an eyebrow. "What?" she said "Did you get a lot of spankings growing up?"

"No!" Rainbow denied before blushing. "Well… actually yes, but that isn't what I was talking about"

"Then what were you talking about?" Sugarcoat asked

"Well, back at Canterlot High there was this group of girls called the Dazzlings" Rainbow said. "And they tried to take over the school when…"

The other girls glared at Rainbow Dash who stopped. "Uh… it's a long story," she corrected herself. "Never mind…"

Sci-Twi leaned over and whispered into Fluttershy's ear. "Can you tell me about that later?" she asked. Fluttershy nodded in response.


	3. February and March

**Chapter 3**

"NEXT!" Photo Finish shouted from the other room. "Rarity and Sunny Flare, please come out with the heart-patterned February outfits!"

"Oh, well I suppose that's us." Rarity remarked as she turned to her CPA counterpart.

Sunny Flare just brushed her hair back with her hand. "Suppose so," she said. She then began looking around. "Now where are the outfits?"

Pinkie then held up two skin tight red outfits. "Found them!" she cried.

"It's bizarre how she does that…" Sci-Twi remarked.

"You have no idea…" Fluttershy shook her head while the lovable egg head started writing everything down.

"Ok… time to strip then…" Rarity gulped as she prepared to pulled up her shirt.

"Yep." Sunny Flare snorted as she got read to drop her skirt. As she let it drop she revealed her red panties with a sunrise on the back of it. Rarity revealed her sexy looking bra and dropped her shirt while Sunny Flare did the same.

Once they were both in their underwear, Sunny Flare prepared to take off her panties but stopped when she saw that Rarity seemed a little unwilling to take off her own.

" _Come now, Rarity_ ," she thought to herself. "There's no need to be ashamed. Every part of your body natural and something to be proud of. Stand tall and be confident in what you have."

Rarity flipped her hair gracefully and pulled her panties down. As she reached for her outfit she heard a stifled giggle. She turned to see Sunny Flare biting her lip, trying not to laugh.

"Excuse me? Rarity inquired. "Is something _funny_?"

"Oh no." Sunny lied. "Nothing at all…"

Rarity shrugged as she looked at the outfit. A bright red one piece swimsuit decorated with hearts with a thong back. It was a bit gaudy for Rarity's taste, but she was sure she could pull it off. She bent her knees slightly as she began to put the outfit on, which as a bit difficult due to the size of her hips, only to hear another giggle from Sunny Flare.

Rarity turned to her, a bit annoyed. "I'm sorry…" she began. "But is something about this situation amusing to you?"

"Well, with a butt _that_ big it's kind of hard _not_ to laugh." Sunny Flare remarked. The Rainboom's all winced and looked at Rarity nervously.

"Ooh… she shouldn't have said that…" Pinkie said, a bit scared.

"Oh yeah…" Applejack nodded.

"Rarity, please don't get mad, I'm sure she didn't mean it." Fluttershy urged.

"Hate to break it to you 'dearie', but I did." Sunny said, bluntly. "I mean honestly, haven't you gone on a diet yet?"

Rarity growled as she tried to hold back her anger and soon enough she took a breath and sighed. "Oh, I am not mad, darling," she assure her. "To be honest, I'm actually glad to have this much 'junk in my trunk' as it were."

"Seriously?" Sunny questioned in disbelief.

" _Yes,_ and I'll have you know that I am very careful about just how much I eat." Rarity stated as she ran a hand over the surface of her bare bottom. She wiggled her hips, making her cheeks jiggle, much to Sunny's disgust. "These curves are just… natural."

Rarity strode over to Sunny Flare, looking her up and down. "Although…" she began "Maybe _you_ should eat a bit _more_."

Sunny frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded.

"It's just…" Rarity began. "Nothing against those with a thinner frame but, well… you might not have enough… meat on your bones to attract attention."

"Oh really?" Sunny questioned. "I wouldn't think that having such a big butt might attract the right kind of attention. But I suppose you take what you can get."

Rarity laughed. "Oh please, darling," she scoffed. "If there's anything that my friends and I know about, it's being the center of attention. Maybe if you were a bit… _bigger_ in the back, you'd have more boys looking your way."

"They do to look at me!" Sunny protested.

"Oh please, have you not heard the song... 'Baby Got Back'? The lyrics are 'I like big butts', not small butts." Rarity stated.

"Well actually..." Pinkie began.

Sunny started to get angry. "Well, I'd rather have a _small ass_ then a _fat_ one!"

Steam practically came out of Rarity's ears. "How dare you!"

"Now, now, let's not argue, we still got a photo shoot to do here." Applejack pointed out.

"Yes, yes" Rarity nodded. "Come now, Sunny Flare, you might just learn something."

Sunny snorted. "As if _you_ could teach me anything" she said

Rarity and Sunny Flare quickly finished getting dressed and made their way out of the changing room. Photo finish motioned for them to come over to a new set. Hearts decorated the entire area and little pictures of cupid aiming his arrows at them hanged above the ceiling.

"Over here!" Photo Finish said "Let us begin!"

Rarity struck a pose in front of a large heart as Sunny Flare lay down in front of her, smiling seductively at the camera.

Photo Finish quickly began rapidly taking a series of pictures as the girls did several sexy poses. "Yes! Yes! Such gorgeous models, it's magnificent!" she commented. "Now… show me more love! Use your imaginations and show me your inner beauty!"

Sunny Flare spotted an arrow lying on the ground and got an idea. "Oh, we'll show you something alright…" she muttered as she subtly picked up, while doing poses, then when the time was right she quickly stuck the suction cup arrow to Rarity's behind.

"Eep!" she squeaked while Sunny made a fake, happily surprised look, which Photo Finish took.

"Yes! Yes! Cupid's arrow has found it's mark!" The photographer declared, pleased.

While this happened Sci-Twi continued to take more and more notes. "Fascinating…" she muttered. "Who knew buttocks could be so… _beautiful_."

Annoyed, Rarity took the arrow off her buttocks and glared at Sunny Flare before smirking "OK" she thought "If that's the way you want to play"

Rarity stuck the arrow to the left side of Sunny's face, making her yelp. "Aha! It's looks like Cupid's arrow has found another cheek" she said with a laugh.

Sunny pulled the arrow off and glared back at Rarity. "Ladies please" Photo Finish said "There is no need to fight. I just need a few more pictures and we can move on to the next month. Now if you could both move closer together…"

Rarity and Sunny moved nearer to each other.

"Closer…

The moved again until they were right next to each other

"Good." Photo Finish said. "Now both of you, turn around and bend your knees… _slightly_."

They looked at each other in confusion, but did as they were asked. As they bent their knees, their backsides pressed into each other, which made them shiver and blush. Photo Finish traced the air in front of her with her finger. Making a heart shape from the two girls behinds "Perfect!" she declared rapidly taking more photos.

As Photo Finish continued to take pictures of their bottoms touching from every possible angle and yelling out words of prays that they could barely understand, their friends all tried to hold back their laughter while the two of them blushed as red as their costumes.

"Well at least your ass is soft as your marshmallow skin, _marshmallow_." Sunny Flare taunted.

"What are you saying?" Rarity hissed.

"Just some advice dearie; you may want lay off the sweets." Sunny Flare smirked. "All that fat has gotta go somewhere, remember?"

"Why you little…" Rarity began before Photo Finish cut her off.

"Now, now ladies," she said. "The theme is Valentine's Day, it is all about love. So I think you two should show each other some love and hug this out."

The girls eyed each other warily before slowly moving in to hug each other. "That is good." Photo Finish told them, pleased. "Now move your hands a bit lower."

They did so

"Lower…"

They each slid their hands down each others back, until they were each touching the others booty, much to their discomfort.

"Perfect!" Photo Finish said as she resumed taking pictures

"Well, well, seems that my 'booty' isn't the only one that's soft, eh little miss perfect body?" Rarity remarked, raising a brow before raising them both up all the way upon Sunny Flare gripping her bottom harder and pinching it.

"Oops! Sorry." Sunny apologized, though she didn't sound like she meant it at all.

Rarity growled and did the same to her, making her squeal even louder. "Likewise," she said with a grin.

"Yes! Yes! Perfect! The intensity and brewing chemistry! It's almost boiling between you two!" Photo Finish exclaimed. "Now… for the final picture... get your glossed lips close to each other, like your about to kiss but really your not."

"What!?" They both reacted.

"I ain't kissing the likes of _her_!" Sunny stated.

"I have to agree with her on _that_ one, but nothing else!" Rarity huffed.

"Enough! You are not _actually_ kissing, you just look like your _about to_." Photo Finish told them. "Now do it!"

Rarity frowned, the ivory skin on her face taking on a greenish tint. Sunny's face wore a similar look of disgust. Their eyes narrowed as they stared each other down. Sunny gave an exasperated sigh

"Let's just get this over with," she grumbled.

"Yes please!" Rarity agreed.

Rarity and Sunny Flare moved close enough to each other for them to stare directly into the others eyes. Photo Finish positioned herself with her camera as they closed their eyes and puckered both of their lips.

"Perfection! she declared. "Now just hold that pose."

Rarity and Sunny Flare did for what seemed like hours for the both of them.

"Any day now" Sunny mumbled impatiently

"Just a moment." Photo instructed. "3… 2…1…"

She pressed the button on her camera, which emitted a bright flash. Relieved, that it was over, the two were about to cease their current pose but upon an accidental misstep they both lose their balance causing the girls both fell forward, their lips smashing against each other. Their eyes widened in shock once what had happened registered in their minds while all their friends gasped sharply, all of them equally stunned while Pinkie looked intrigued.

"Ooh!" she said before the two finally separated, exclaimed loudly and started spitting out the taste of each other that was in their mouths.

"Aghh!" Rarity cried, reeling back and spluttering. "That… was… _revolting_!"

Sunny gagged. "Good thing I have breath mints in my purse…" she said wiping her lips on her wrist. "I'll be sure to give you a few, you could use some."

"You should talk." Rarity shot back coughing. "Did you gargle with garlic juice this morning?"

"Enough! Move on! You are both done for now." Photo Finish told them.

The two both started to walk back to the others, glaring at each other the whole time until they were both their respective groups, who were still staring at them stunned.

"Well… _that_ sure escalated…" Rainbow began.

"Do _not_ finish… that sentence." Rarity hissed, annoyed.

"Yes, and let us never speak of what happened just now, got it?" Sunny told them, sternly.

"Got it…" Everyone nodded.

Sunset turned to Sci-Twi, who was still writing away and blushing. "How's it going, Twilight? Learning a lot?"

"Oh… words can't begin to describe how much I'm learning…" The techie girl admitted, with a nervous smile.

"Well, don't worry, we're about one quarter of the way there." Sunset assured her. "Just hang in there."

"Ok…" Twilight nodded, comforted.

"NEXT!" Photo Finish shouted once again. "Flootershy and Sour Sweet, put on your Spring costumes, pronto! March is coming soon!

"Oh! O-ok…" Fluttershy responded, softly.

Fluttershy pulled two hangers labeled 'March' from the clothing rack, and handed one to Sour Sweet. The both looked them up and down. They were thin sundresses, bright green and patterned with colorful flowers.

"Oh my…" Fluttershy gasped. "These dresses are so thin, there's barely anything on them…"

"Oh come on." Sour Sweet scoffed as she slipped the dress over her head. She then spoke in her sweet voice. "You can tell me you're embarrassed about this? It'll be fine!"

Fluttershy looked at Sour Sweet nervously. Noticing how the dress and a split in the front so that Sour Sweet's cleavage was visible. The dress was cut just short enough so that it met her waist and left her freckled backside exposed

"It just seems so… indecent" she admitted.

"This coming from a girl who got famous around town by _mooning_ people" Sour Sweet pointed out, sharply

Fluttershy's face went red. "I know I know…" she muttered while putting the dress on

"When you've got it, you should _flaunt it_!" Sour declared as she gave Fluttershy a little hip bump before grabbing Fluttershy's hand and pulling her away, her tone shifting from sweet to sour. "Now come on!"

"A-alright…" Fluttershy gulped as she was pulled. The others all watched them go, looking at Fluttershy concerned.

"Boy… I hope Fluttershy will be alright…" Sunset confessed.

"She _did_ run from a light." Pinkie Pie pointed out.

"Whoa, really?" Lemon Zest remarked, surprised before chuckling.

"I'm just worried about her being stuck with _that_ for the shoot." Applejack stated, gesturing to Sour Sweet.

"Sour Sweet may be… unnerving at times, but she knows how to get things done." Sunny Flare stated.

"Wonder what poses they'll have to do?" Indigo Zap voiced.

"Whatever it is… Fluttershy probably won't like it…" Rainbow Dash said, resigned.

Sour Sweet and Fluttershy came out to see that Photo Finish had once again redecorated the backdrop. Now it was decorated with colorful flowers. Some were in strategically placed vases, but most were strewn all about the room. Fluttershy's eyes widened at the sight

"Wow!" she marveled. "It's so pretty!"

Sour Sweet's face fell. "Yeah…" she said grimly "So pretty…

Sour walked up to Photo Finish "Excuse me?" she spoke up. "I just wanted to ask… are these flowers real?"

"Of course!" she confirmed. "Photo Finish does not do 'fake', real flowers means realer and more wonderful shots!"

Sour's face fell. She had hay fever, and so many flower were bound to aggravate her allergies.

"No! Let us get started!" Photo declared. "Move toward the backdrop please."

The two side stepped toward the flowery backdrop and soon stood in front of it, pots of flowers flanking them and threatening to send Sour Sweet into a sneezing fit, but the bipolar girl used all her mental strength to keep herself from doing so.

"First! Flootershy; I need you to turn and smell the flowers!" Photo Finish ordered.

"Oh, ok, that's easy." Fluttershy smiled as she turned to the flowers on her left, bent over and took a deep whiff of their beautiful scent. She felt like she was in heaven, although Sour Sweet was less then pleased at the full moon Fluttershy was unintentionally giving her.

"Ugh… please tell me I don't have to stare at _that_ the whole time…" she remarked, not even bothering to hide her bitterness. Hearing this made Fluttershy blush and shake nervously.

"No. Now _you_ sniff the flowers on _your_ side." Photo Finish stated.

" _Me_!?" Sour Sweet responded, appalled and fearful of what might happen if she did.

"Yes! And when you _do_ make sure your bottom is _squishing_ against Fluttershy's!" The photographer told her. "It will increase your sexiness tremendously!"

Sour Sweet gulped down a nervous lump in her throat "OK then… she said, cheerily before frowning. "This _bites_ …"

She slowly bent over, her face nearing the flowers while backside pressed into Fluttershy's, the flesh from both of them kneaded and squished together. Upon making contact Fluttershy blushed, squealed and jumped to the side. Sour looked back at the timid girl

"What _now_?" Sour asked, annoyed.

"Um…" Fluttershy began. "Well… it's just… your bottom is really cold."

Sour Sweet's eye twitched, unsure of how to respond to this. She turned to Photo Finish

"Could you lend me a towel?" she asked, politely before yelling. "Now!?"

"Fine, fine, anything to speed up the process." The photographer said, with her hands raised.

Photo Finish ran into the back of her house and returned with a towel. Sour Sweet tucked it behind her and ran it back and forth over her booty as if she had just taken a shower. Twilight saw this happen with wide eyes and started to get a bloody nose from watching Sour Sweet rubbing and moving her butt back and forth. After about a minute she tossed it aside.

"There! That should do it!" Sour Sweet declared, triumphantly before returning to her grouchy state. "Now let's get back to work, already."

"Yes, let's." Photo Finish agreed. picking up the discarded towel with her fingertips and putting it aside

Fluttershy and Sour Sweet both bent over once more, their cheeks pressing together firmly and flattening against each other as the flesh kneaded again. Fluttershy trembled a bit when they made contact again.

"So warm…" she mumbled

Sour Sweet's face hovered directly over the flowers. A mild itch formed in her sinuses, and her nose began to run

"C'mon…" she said impatiently. "Let's hurry this up…"

"Ok! Hold that poze!" Photo Finish told them as she prepared to take the shot, as she did so Sour Sweet's nose twitched even more. "Three… two… one…"

At the last second, the pollen pods that had gotten into Sour Sweet's nose reached their destination causing her to give in and let out a large sneeze that knocked Fluttershy upward with a strong butt bump just as the camera went off.

Photo Finish face palmed and groaned, loudly. "Nicht zu fassen!" she exclaimed. "Sour Sweet! Control your sneeze! Make them more graceful like Flootershy's are."

"Oh… I don't think their…" Fluttershy tried to say, rubbing her rear which was still sore from the sudden bump.

"Ok! Ok! Sorry, sheesh…" Sour Sweet grumbled.

"Alright, return to your original positions and let us try this again." Photo declared.

Sour smiled. "Awesome!" she said before promptly frowning. "If you want events to repeat themselves…"

"Um… Sour Sweet?" Fluttershy spoke up.

"What!?" she question.

"Oh… well… uh… I've just been noticing um… you seem to be holding in a lot of rage… so… maybe if you took a deep breath you'll…" The shy eco-kid began to say.

"Aw, how sweet!" Sour Sweet gushed before glaring at her. "Just let me get this over with!"

"O-ok…" Fluttershy shook fearfully as she turned, bent over and accidentally mooned Sour Sweet again.

"Ugh! And warn me next time you're gonna show that off!" she told her, disgusted. "Show some shame, huh?"

Fluttershy pouted. "You're one to talk…" she mumbled ogling the cranberry colored spots that decorated both sets of her cheeks

Sour Sweet turned back toward her. "What was that?" she asked, sweetly while struggling to hide her angry face.

"Nothing!" Fluttershy said, quickly while turning back to her flowers

Sour shrugged before nervously turning back to her vase of flowers. She positioned her face over them, trying not to breathe in the sweet scent. She heard the clicking of the camera shutter as Photo Finish did her work. Her eyes pricked with water and her nose itched.

" _C'mon, C'mon_ …" she thought as her nose began to run. " _Just hold it in_ …"

Sour Sweet looked to her right and saw Photo Finish standing right next to her with her camera

"Now for zee close up shot!" she declared.

She took aim and pressed the button on her camera which emitted a bright flash in Sour Sweet's face. Her focus broken for a moment, her entire body was rocked by an enormous sneeze, forceful enough to shake Fluttershy. Blasting a cloud of droplets from her mouth and nose that coated the camera's lens.

"Goodness!" Fluttershy exclaimed, surprised as she looked at the snuffling and snorting girl behind her sympathetically. "Gesundheit."

"Perhaps we take short break." Photo Finish suggested. while examining the front of her camera. "Need to take time to clean my lens."

The two girls nodded while Photo Finish turned and walked away to do just that.

"Are you ok?" Fluttershy asked her rival, concerned.

"Do I _look_ alright?" Sour Sweet asked bitterly before becoming sweet again. "But thanks for asking!"

"Um… you wouldn't happen to be… _allergic_ to flowers, would you?" Fluttershy inquired.

"What was your first clue?" Sour muttered under her breath.

"Because… I know how to help you with that." The shy girl revealed as the bipolar girl turned to her, shocked.

"Really?" she asked, very surprised.

Fluttershy nodded, gestured to her friends for her bag and after it was tossed she opened it up and took out little plugs. "Try these," she offered as she handed them to Sour Sweet.

"What are these?" Sour Sweet questioned, baffled.

"Nose filters." Fluttershy answered, smiling. "I use them sometimes when I have to clean the really smelly stuff at the animal shelter, they should help."

Sour took them. "You are such a sweetheart for this!" she said happily before becoming suspicious. "Wait… these things haven't been used before, have they?"

"Oh, no!" Fluttershy shook her head while pulling a small plastic casing out of her bag. Inside the casing was another set of unused filters "I just opened a new package right now. They're as clean as a whistle"

"Oh thank goodness…" Sour Sweet sighed. before inserting the filters into her nostrils. She nervously positioned herself over the flowers and sniffed. The sweet smell, which would normally set her nostrils ablaze with irritation was now causing a mild itch that she could ignore. Sour Sweet sighed and rubbed her finger under her nose. "That's _so_ much better. I think that I should be fine now. Thanks again for these things."

"Of course, that's what friend's are for." Fluttershy smiled softly, surprising Sour Sweet.

"Friends…?" she repeated, stunned.

"Alright ladies, let us continue now!" Photo Finish spoke up. "Time is money!"

"Uh, yes ma'am!" Fluttershy said.

"Now, Flootershy." Photo Finish said pointing to a flowerpot. "Pick up those flowers, place them on Sour Sweet's behind. Then give it a big sniff."

The girls stared at her blankly. "I sure hope you mean that you want her to smell the flowers." Sour gulped.

"But of course." Photo nodded, shrugging. "What else could I have meant?"

Fluttershy picked up the plastic flowerpot as Sour Sweet bent over. She placed it on Sour Sweet's lower back, just above her booty, and positioned her face right about it.

"Excellent!" Photo Finish smiled.

The Photographer then got behind her camera and adjusting it so that it focused on the two of them, especially Sour Sweet's ass, which was pointed right at the camera with the flower right on top. Fluttershy then stood beside her, bent down and began to take a big sniff of the flower.

"Wunderbar!" Photo smiled as she prepared to press a button. "Now, three…"

As she started to count down, Sour Sweet stared at the flowers that were placed right in front of her and ended up smelling some of the fragrances. She expected to sneeze, but to her relief the filters helped out a great deal.

"Two… one!" The photographer declared before she began to take a flurry of pictures. "Yes! Yes! The beauty of nature, the sexiness, the heat! You two were born to be models!"

Photo Finish even did a few more close up pictures of them but as she started to finish up, she accidentally bumped Sour in the bum, knocking her forward a bit and loosening the filters in her nose slightly.

Sour Sweet twitched her nose, the odd sensation of movement causing her a slight amount of irritation. She sniffed sharply, trying to get the filters back up into her nostrils.

Photo Finish moved off to one side. "Now for ze close-up headshot!"

She began to take pictures of Fluttershy's face. Sour continued to sniff as hard as she could, but the filters were stuck near the edge of her nostrils. She raised her hand to readjust them...

"Don't move!" Photo Finish commanded. "This ees zee perfect position."

Sour lowered her hand, quietly grumbling to herself. Flecks of polled made it past the loosened filters, making her nose itch. Photo made her way over to Sour. "And now eets your turn."

"O-ok…" Sour Sweet stuttered, the itchiness of her nose was growing unbearable but Photo Finish did not seem to notice.

"Now… one… two…" Photo Finish started to say while Sour Sweet began to go 'Ah... ah... ah!'. "Three!"

She quickly snapped her picture just as Sour Sweet sneezed in her face while blowing out the filters.

Everyone gasped in shock after this happened, Fluttershy covered her mouth while Sour Sweet rubbed her nose.

"Ah... much better..." she sighed.

Photo Finish looked stone faced. "Sour Sweet… that was disgusting."

When Photo Finish pressed the button, the camera emitted a bright flash of light, and Sour Sweet erupted in a wicked sneeze. The force shook her entire body, sending the flowerpot off her backside, knocking Fluttershy over, shooting the filters out of her nose, and spraying the camera lens a second time. Snuffling and snorting, Sour Sweet stormed over to the towel she discarded earlier, and blew her nose into it.

"Can we ditch the flowers before I sneeze to death?" Sour complained.

"No need. I think we've gathered enough pictures for March. Next ees April," she said as she began to walk to another room. "Please send in Pinkie Pie and Lemon Zest with the April outfits while I clean my lens again."


	4. April and May

**Chapter 4**

Pinkie grabbed the outfits labeled 'April'. A pair of brightly colored leotards, One had what looked like a giant cotton ball at the back, and with it was a headband with bunny ears. The other had a fake flower pinned to the front, and with it came a case of white face paint and a red rubber nose.

"Looks like this one is a clown…" Lemon observed.

"And the other one is a bunny." Pinkie added.

They both looked at each other, before speaking their minds simultaneously

"DIBS ON THE BUNNY! Lemon Zest yelled.

"DIBS ON THE CLOWN!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

The others just groaned and facepalmed while the two energetic girls quickly began to strip and put on their new costumes as fast as they possibly could.

"Man… it's like having _two_ Pinkie's!" Rainbow remarked.

"Is it as bad as having two Lemon Zest's?" Sugarcoat inquired.

"I don't know… but I reckon they're both pretty scary…" Applejack voiced.

"I hear that…" Sunny Flare nodded.

"Still, you gotta commend Photo Finish on her creativity when it comes to costumes." Sci-Twi pointed out.

"Boy, these leotards sure are tight in the back." Pinkie said pulling out a wedgie.

"You're telling me." Lemon agreed while putting on the headband. "This thing is stuck so close to my butt if I farted I'd probably blow a hole right through 'em!"

Pinkie snorted with laughter. "Or at least send your tail flying off!" she joked as she spread the white face paint on

Lemon laughed. "Maybe I should try it?" she suggested. "How awesome would it be if that could really happen?"

The girls exploded into a fit of obnoxious giggles.

"Ladies, _please_!" Rarity scolded. "Can we keep the coarse behavior to a minimum?"

"Ok." Pinkie shrugged while pressing the red clown nose onto her face, making it squeak. "We won't talk about how having booties as big as ours makes wearing tight clothing uncomfortable."

"Yeah." Lemon chuckled. "And we certainly won't mention having wedgies so deep that we can practically taste our costumes."

The girls laughed their way out of the changing room and into the studio.

When they reached said studio, they found that Photo Finish had already gotten it all set up for them, as well as cleaned her lens. The area was now full of April Fools items; a rubber chicken, fake vomit, a whoopee cushion and others as well as Easter related items like eggs and fake bunnies

"Wow!" They both said.

"It's beautiful!" Lemon gushed.

"Oh, please tell me that candy is real!" Pinkie Pie said, excitedly.

"Nein. It isn't." Photo Finish stated, bluntly.

"Aw…" The girls whined.

"Enough! Let's go!" The photographer instructed, snapping her fingers.

The girls moved over to the area, Lemon went to the eggs and bunnies while Pinkie went to the jokes and gags. Photo Finish took aim with her camera "Now, let's get started with…"

PLLBBBBBBTHHBTTPT

Photo Finished lowered her camera, looking over at Pinkie with a disgusted look.

"Whoops!" she said, blushing through her pink skin. "Excuse me!"

Lemon giggled as Pinkie lifted up the whoopee cushion she had sat on "Oh, never mind then," she shrugged, tossing it to the ground.

"Moving on…" Photo Finish said, tensely.

"So what do you want us to do?" Lemon Zest inquired.

"Basically, I vant you to be yourselves." The photographer stated.

"Be ourselves?" Pinkie echoed, surprised and confused.

"Yes, while I am making the magik's you two will be making as many funny poses as you can and the silliest of faces and most importantly; show me some chubby rears!" Photo instructed. "You got it?"

"Got it!" Pinkie nodded.

Lemon Zest then ran off. "On sec! Be right back!" she said

They stood there until she came back second later with a pair of headphones

"Let's rock!" she declared, slipping them over her ears and turning them on.

Lemon Zest started head banging to the music, then hopped up and down like the bunny she was dressed like.

Pinkie grabbed a set of rubber balls and began to juggle them.

"Beautiful!" Photo Finish said. "So in tune with your characters. Now lets see some rear action!"

The two of them exchanged looks, nodded then threw away whatever it was they were holding, turned around, bent over and started waving their butts back and forth.

"Yes! Yes! The extra flesh makes such a wonderful and exciting jiggle!" Photo Finish exclaimed as she rapidly took pictures.

"Hey, your butt's pretty cute!" Pinkie complimented Lemon Zest.

"Thanks! Yours too!" Lemon said.

"Aw!" Pinkie said, flattered before the two began to several rump bumps that surprised and disgusted their teammates while their hips continued to intentionally slam into each other.

"Yes! Yes! Perfect! Keep that rump bumping up!" Photo exclaimed.

Lemon picked up a large, carrot shaped pillow and began hopping up and down with it.

"Perfect!" Photo Finish complimented. "Show me the spirit of April Fools' Day. Have fun, be happy!"

Lemon began to play air guitar on the pillow, while Pinkie grabbed a rubber banana peel, threw it on the ground, and stepped on it, Slipping and falling over, landing with her butt in the air

"Marvelous!" Photo Finish declared while taking pictures of Pinkie's fall

Lemon frowned. "Hey!" she said turning her rump towards the camera. "What about me. She doesn't have a fluffy tail like mine."

"Of course, I did not forget you darling, now wiggle that fluffy tail of yours! Wiggle it!" Photo Finish exclaimed as Lemon Zest began to do just that. "Now… bounce around again!"

Lemon Zest then began to hop away from the camera just like a real bunny, the flesh on her bottom jiggled each time she did so. She then turned to the flashing camera, took out a carrots and chomped on it while Pinkie leaned in and honked her red nose. The two laughed loudly.

"Glad they're having fun doing this." Rainbow confessed.

"Wonder who's next?" Indigo spoke up.

"Hmm... if I'm right... I think it's either you two or Applejack and Sugarcoat." Twilight revealed.

Rainbow frowned which earned a smirk from Indigo. "What's the matter, Dash" she asked. "Afraid someone might take your spotlight away?"

"Puh-leaze!" Rainbow said, confidently. "As if I've got anything to be afraid of. I've got _way_ more experience than _you_."

Indigo reached down the back of Rainbow's shorts "Then you should be able to deal with THIS!" she declared grabbing Rainbow's waistband and pulling it sharply. Rainbow shouted in discomfort as her undies were pulled up right into her crack

"WHY YOU-" Rainbow reached down the back of Indigo's skirt, but her hand only grasped what felt like a thin, tightly stretched rubber band. Indigo laughed as she lifted the back of her skirt revealing a dark blue thong "Pull all you want," she offered, smugly. "It won't make a difference."

Rainbow mumbled angrily under her breath as she pulled the underwear out from between her cheeks.

"Alright, everybody calm down, we're almost halfway through the calendar, let's just do this fast and we can all go home, ok?" Applejack requested.

"Assuming we don't throw up upon seeing so many rear ends." Sugarcoat said, bluntly.

"You know, you really need an edit button." Applejack frowned.

Sunset shushed them. "It looks like they're wrapping up."

They all looked ahead and saw that Pinkie and Lemon Zest were currently in the middle of a little dance as Photo Finish took her final pictures of them. They were still laughing and apparently having a lot of fun doing it.

"Alright girls, one more shot and we move on." Photo declared.

"Ok!" They both said. Lemon Zest crouched down in the center of the backdrop, Pinkie stood right behind her .

"Now give me two big smiles." Photo told them. "Now say… Cheese."

"Cheese!" Both girls cheered as Photo Finish took their picture, though they managed to give the camera one final butt shot at the last second.

"Enough! Now you go and Applejack and Sugarcoat… come forward for June!" Photo Finish ordered.

"Guess that means we're up." Applejack remarked to her counterpart.

"Yeah, I heard." Sugarcoat rolled her eyes.

Applejack and Sugarcoat went back into the changing room, and looked through the clothing racks, Sugarcoat grabbed the racks labeled May, and looked at the clothing

"Hooded sweatshirts?" she remarked

Applejack grabbed one, it was grey, and faded, the sort of thing that would make Rarity vomit if she was forced to wear it

"Sweatshirts, but no pants." Applejack said, more baffled. "So what are we supposed to do, go out in our underwear?"

"Either that or go without them." Sugarcoat shrugged. "If I had to guess, we'll probably asked to take pictures both ways"

After putting the sweatshirts on, the went back to the main room to see the backdrop had once again been changed. the lights had been dimmed and the setting was a rainy day with gloomy black and grey clouds.

"Who turned off the cheer?" Sugarcoat observed.

"Yeah, why is everything so dark all of a sudden?" Applejack asked Photo Finish.

"May's are normally quite rainy, yet also sunny as well. A perfect Spring month. But do not worry, the light shall rise again in a bit." Photo told them. "Now... lift up the front of your hoodies."

"Uh… why?" Applejack asked, a little embarrassed.

"I assume it's because she wants us to expose ourselves." Sugarcoat stated.

"Correct! Now... show me some crotch!" Photo Finish ordered.

Applejack sighed. "Fine..." she muttered as she gripped the front of her hooded sweatshirt, along with Sugarcoat and lifted up the front of it, showing off her bare crotch.

"Ah! I can see you both shave, yeah?" Photo Finished inquired, interested as she began taking pictures.

Two tiny patches of red began to become visible on Sugarcoat's face. "I was apprehensive about this at the start…" she admitted. "Now I'm mortified"

"Don't fret none. You'll get used to it." Applejack comforted her. Her eyes then drifted downward behind Sugarcoat. "It'll get easier when she gets to the meat of the shoot. And from the looks of it you've got quite a bit to be proud of back there."

Sugarcoat blushed redder. "A rear is nothing to be proud of."

"Sure it is! I mean, yeah, I was a bit ashamed too for a while now but then I realized Granny Smith was right; good feller's like a gal with a big, fat porch." Applejack stated, proudly as she patted her firm rear end.

"Ja, it's true!" Photo spoke up. "And speaking of rears… show me both of yours now!"

As the brutally honest girl began to look very nervous for the first time in a long time, Applejack put an arm around Sugarcoat's shoulder "C'mon, Sugar," she encouraged. "Give everyone something to look at"

AJ turned around, turning her counterpart along with her as they both bent over and revealed their barely covered bottoms to the camera. Her stoic look broke underneath the weight of how uncomfortable she felt as Photo took pictures of her behind

"You've gotta relax." Applejack told her. "If you get any more riled up, _both_ sets of your cheeks will start turning red."

"I'm _trying_ to…" Sugarcoat muttered, shaking a bit as camera flashes continued to go off behind her.

"Maybe _this_ will ease your tension." Applejack said as she moved an arm closer towards Sugarcoat's small but cute little bottom and gave one cheek a little pinch, which caused her to jolt up just as Photo Finish took another picture.

"Yes! Perfect! The butt pinch was just what the camera needed!" Photo declared, pleased.

Sugarcoat pulled away from Applejack "Hands off, farm girl" she said.

"Just trying to help." Applejack defended. "Sorry."

"Enough of the energy!" Photo Finish exclaimed while grabbing an umbrella and handing it to them. "Now you must reflect your setting."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Applejack asked confused, while looking at the umbrella in confusion

"The setting is of a depressing rainy day." Photo Finish said walking over to a laptop computer hooked up to a set a mini speakers. She pressed a series of keys, making the speakers emit the sounds of rain and thunder. "So open the umbrella and show me your saddest, rainy day faces."

"Shouldn't be too hard." Sugarcoat admitted as she gave Applejack a quick, annoyed glare.

"I said I was sorry!" Applejack told her, a little frustrated.

"Ladies!" Photo Finish snapped.

"Sorry!" They both said before putting on depressed looking faces and lifting the front of their hoodies to make it clear that they only had their underwear underneath.

"Hmm, no, no good, still see a glimmer of hope." Photo Finish admitted before she got an idea. "Aha! I have it!"

She then ran over to somewhere else and after a few seconds she came back with a bucket of water, which she threw at the two, getting them both soaking wet and soggy.

The girls sputtered and groaned in annoyance "Was that really necessary" Applejack asked rubbing water out of her eyes

Photo Finish took a picture of the sight "YES!" she exclaimed. "Tears of sadness shed in the rain, so moving"

Sugarcoat removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes with her sleeve. "We aren't crying" she said, aggravated. "We've just got water in our eyes."

"But you appear to be crying in the pictures" Photo Finish pointed out while taking snapshots of Sugarcoat. "And that's what matters."

Sugarcoat snorted and coughed. "I think I' got water up my nose," she complained

"Here," Photo Finish said as she handed her a silk hankie. "Now blow"

Sugarcoat blew her nose into the cloth as Photo took more pictures of her. "So sad!" she declared. "So beautiful!"

"Are we done yet?" Sugarcoat inquired, annoyed.

"Almost!" Photo Finish declared.

"Well, what else do we have to do?" Applejack questioned.

Photo Finish left the room, and came back pushing a large fan in front of the backdrop. "A storm is coming," she warned them as she tossed an umbrella to the girls, which Applejack caught. "And you two need to brace yourselves."

Photo Finish turned on the fan and it blew with great force. Applejack and Sugarcoat slid on the already water-slicked floor of the backdrop. Applejack put up the umbrella to block the wind, and Sugarcoat stood behind her.

"Wunderbar!" she exclaimed as she pushed the cameras button rapidly. "Fight for your lives against Mother Nature!"

Applejack looked back at Sugarcoat "Ya know sometimes I think that she gets…" she began

"Too into her hobby?" Sugarcoat finished.

"Yeah, that's it." Applejack nodded.

"Just a few more ladies, just a few more!" Photo Finish called out as she took pictures of them from each and every angle, and then some.

"Well… since we're almost done…" Sugarcoat started to say as she got an idea in her head before leaning her hand towards Applejack's rear and giving it a good pinch.

"Gah!" Applejack squealed and her reaction was just what Photo Finish wanted as she quickly took a picture of it.

Sugarcoat smirked. "Payback," she muttered to Applejack

"Yeah, yeah…" Applejack said, looking annoyed. "I had it coming…"

Photo Finish snapped her fingers. "Enough! Next up is Indigo Zap and Rainbow Dash!"

"Finally! Time to prove that _I_ have the best butt!" Rainbow declared.

"Or _I_ will!" Indigo shot back as she and Rainbow glared at each other while Sugarcoat and Applejack rejoined them and the others.

"Oh boy, this won't be pretty…" Applejack grimaced.

"No. It won't." Sugarcoat added, bluntly.


	5. June and July

**Chapter 5**

Rainbow and Indigo ran to the changing room, tripping and stumbling over each other as both girls tried to get there first. Indigo made a leap for the room, but slipped and fell, letting Rainbow pass her by

"HA!" she said. "Made it. Now where's that costume?"

Rainbow searched through the clothes racks until she found the one labeled June. when she pulled it off she stared at it blankly. Indigo staggered into the room

"OK, ok…" she muttered to herself. "Now what are we wearing"

Rainbow didn't make a sound

"Hey Wondercolt!" Indigo shouted "Didn't you hear me? I asked you what are we wearing!"

Indigo walked up to see Rainbow staring at the costume she was holding. Which was unmistakably the top of a wedding dress

"You've gotta be kidding me…" she said, flatly.

"I wish I was…" Rainbow remarked as she held up a groom's tuxedo.

As Indigo's mouth dropped, she and Rainbow both snickering behind them and turned to see their friends and teammates either laughing or trying as hard as they could to hold in their laughter.

"Wow, now _those_ are some fancy outfits there!" Applejack chuckled.

"Indeed!" Rarity giggled.

"So… which one of you is the groom and which one's the bride?" Pinkie inquired with a snort and a laugh.

"Maybe they _both_ are the bride!" Lemon Zest quipped, increasing their laughter.

"No way! _She's_ the bride!" Rainbow exclaimed, pointing at Indigo.

"Nuh-uh! _You_ are!" Indigo shot back.

"I insist!" Rainbow said, holding out the dress towards her rival before it was pushed back.

"And _I_ decline!" Indigo countered.

"Any day now ladies!" Photo Finish called out from the main room

Indigo frowned "OK, how about this?" she offered walking over to where her regular clothes were stashed "We'll leave it to luck and flip a coin"

Indigo searched through her clothes until she pulled a silver coin from one of her pockets. She handed the coin to Sunny Flare

"Flip this for us, will ya Sunny?" she requested.

Sunny took the coin and place it on top of her fist. "Ready?"

Both girls nodded. Sunny flipped the coin.

"Call it," she told them.

"Tails!" Indigo said.

"Heads!" Rainbow added.

Sunny caught the coin and placed it on the back of her hand. The girls stared at her intently before she removed her hand from the coin.

"Tails." Sunny revealed.

"YES!" Indigo shouted

"Two out of three!" Rainbow exclaimed. defiantly

"No way!" Indigo denied, handing her the wedding dress piece. "You lost so let's just get this over with already."

Rainbow grumbled angrily as she began to put on the dress, a sight that amused Indigo as she put on the tux, slipping the coin into one of the front pockets.

The others watched this all happen, looking more befuddled then ever.

Once, they were both done, a tux wearing Indigo walked over to where the new set was, along with Rainbow Dash who was now a literal blushing bride and holding a bouquet in her hands. She hand to hold herself back from pummelling her friends, who were all giggling in amusement at the sight.

Both of their outfits mainly had the fronts covered, while the back halves of them were exposed, along with their buttocks.

"Ah, good, you are both here." The photographer said, pleased.

"Yeah, great…" Rainbow grumbled.

"So now what?" Indigo Zap asked.

"Here!" Photo said as she zipped over and put a daisy in Indigo's hand before zooming back to her camera.

"Uh… what am I supposed to do with _this_?" Indigo asked.

"You are going to get down on one knee… and then you're going to look like you are proposing to her!" Photo Finish answered.

"P-p-propose!?" Rainbow Dash sputtered, completely shocked.

"So _that's_ why they're dressed as a bride and groom!" Pinkie Pie realized.

Indigo shrugged as she bent down on one knee, her toned cheeks sticking out from behind her. "Whatever," she said. "So long as I don't have to wear that dress."

Rainbow's face was still tinged red from the embarrassment, she looked over to see both Rarity and Sunny Flare holding their cell phones

"What are you _doing_?" Rainbow shouted

"Taking pictures of our own." Rarity answered.

Sunny wiped a tear from her eye. "Weddings are so beautiful" she gushed.

Indigo held the daisy up to Rainbow as Photo Finish began to take pictures "The groom romances the blushing bride," she instructed. "Now take her hand!"

Indigo grabbed Rainbow's hand and looked up at the blushing blue-skinned girl "C'mon ' _honey_ '," she said " _Relax_."

Rainbow snorted. "Don't call me honey!" she shouted.

"Focus! And hold that pose!" Photo Finish exclaimed as she began zipping around and taking pictures of the two of them like crazy. "Yes! Yes! Lovely, very lovely! Now, Rainbow Dash; flirt with her a little bit."

Rainbow bugged out at this. "Flirt with her!?"

"Yes! Flutter your eyelashes a little bit, charm her, sweet talk her, whatever comes to mind." The photographer instructed.

"Aw man…" Rainbow moaned.

"Oh, this oughta be good…" Indigo remarked, amused.

Sucking up her pride and remembering the money for the trip, Rainbow willed herself to stare at Indigo with the most loving expression she could come up with and fluttered her eyelashes like she was told.

Everyone that was watching dropped their jaw upon seeing this in action, even Photo Finish. Sunny and Rarity quickly shook their heads to snap themselves out of it.

"Whoa…" Sunny muttered, stunned.

Indigo cocked an eyebrow as Photo took pictures. "Wow…" she said. "Didn't know you had it in you to look so… girly."

Rainbow frowned. "Really?" she questioned, flatly. "Because last I checked I happen to be a girl."

Indigo chuckled. "Could've fooled me," she smirked

Rainbow bit down on her lower lip, trying to swallow the anger building in her. Photo moved closer to Rainbow and took a picture of her face point blank

"Such a coy look. Perfect for a young bride" Photo Finish observed. Rainbow's face reddened under the flash of the camera "And now she's blushing! So beautiful."

Rainbow's eyes flicked over at her friends, who looked as if they were all stifling their. laughter. Rarity had her phone trained directly on Rainbow's face

"Do you have to record this?" she asked, annoyed.

"Of course!" Rarity said. "Calendar or not, I want to remember this!"

"I don't!" Rainbow snapped.

Sunny Flare soon joined her. "Well, _we_ do so… there."

"Geez, one kiss and you guys are already best friends." Rainbow remarked, deadpan.

Pinkie leaned in. "Or _girlfriends_ ," she added, grinning causing Rarity and Sunny Flare to look at each other, blushing.

"Ok, that's enough, back off!" Photo Finish snapped as the other three all backed away. "Now, time to give the camera some ass."

"Finally! Something I'm good at." Rainbow said, relieved.

"The _only_ thing, you mean." Indigo pointed out, in a snarky tone making Rainbow glare at her and imagine shooting her with a bazooka.

"Well, well just see who has the better butt after this is over!" Rainbow Dash told her.

"Yes, we will." Indigo nodded. "You are _so_ on!"

"Now my groom" Photo began "Lift your bride as if you're carrying her across the threshold"

Indigo interlaced her fingers and cracked her knuckles. "If you say so," she said with a shrug

Rainbow twitched. "You can't be serious about this…" she complained as Indigo scooped her up in her arms

Indigo chuckled. "You're actually pretty light for having a butt so big," she remarked. "Or maybe _I'm_ just that strong.

Rainbow ground her teeth in anger as their friends giggled uproariously.

"Now if you could turn just a bit to the left so I can capture the full curve of both your bottoms" Photo Finish told them. Indigo turned slightly "STOP! Don't move an inch. That's perfect"

She began taking pictures for every angle she could. Rainbow glared at Indigo

"If I could fart right now I totally would," she thought.

"Now… place her down…" Photo Finish told Indigo, pointing downward.

"Ugh, finally!" Rainbow breathed as Indigo Zap set her back down and gave her a quick smack on the butt, to make her jump.

"Heh, you know, you make a pretty good bride," she remarked, amused.

"Ugh! Knock it off already!" Rainbow said, aggravated as she rubbed her behind.

"Oh my, such bickering, just like a _real_ married couple!" Photo Finish marveled as she took a quick shot of them.

"We're not a couple!" Rainbow and Indigo Zap yelled in unison.

Photo Finish just ignored them. "Now my couple… turn your buttocks over to the camera and touch each other's," she instructed.

"What!?" They both protested in shock.

"Do it!" Photo Finish snapped.

Rainbow's counterpart sighed. "C'mon Dash." Indigo said, begrudgingly. "Let's just get this over with…"

Rainbow rolled her eyes. "Fine," she muttered. "The sooner I get out of this stupid dress, the better."

Dash and Indigo stood next to each other. "Now wrap an arm around the other's waist." Photo told them both. "One hand on a cheek."

As they did as they were told, Indigo squirmed uncomfortably as Rainbow groped her booty.

"What's your problem?" Rainbow questioned over the clicking of the camera shutter

"Your nails…" Indigo said through her teeth. "They're digging into my butt. Ever think about getting a manicure or something?"

"Oh I know!" Rarity expressed from the sidelines "Her cuticles are always so dirty and unkempt. I'm always telling her and Applejack that a manicure would do them both some good, but they never listen to me."

"Hey!" Applejack protested.

Sunny flipped though the numbers on her phone. "I have a friend who works at a spa near my house," she informed. "I could schedule an appointment for them both."

"Aw, shut it!" Dash and AJ said in unison.

"Focus! Ugh! Honesty, it's like working with _squirrels_." Photo Finish muttered, annoyed.

"Aw, I love squirrels…" Fluttershy expressed, lovingly.

"Me too! They're so _cute_! …I got bitten by one last summer though." Pinkie Pie added, still smiling.

"Huh?" Everyone responded, dumbfounded.

"Well, in any case, it's not my fault your flabby little but is _sensitive_." Rainbow stated to Indigo in a snarky manner.

"Oh _yeah_?" Indigo challenged.

"Yeah!"

"Well then, let's see how _you_ like it!"

"Huh?"

Rainbow Dash then felt Indigo Zap grab hold of her butt cheek even harder then before, digging her nails into her flesh which she knew would leave impressions latter on.

Rainbow's body tensed a bit, but she didn't make a sound. "Is that the best you can do?" she inquired, smirking. "Believe me, my booty has taken much worse pain than _this_."

Indigo looked at her with confusion, the sound of a throat clearing caught her attention . She looked over at the rest of the Wondercolts, they all nodded at Rainbow's words.

"She really has." Pinkie confirmed.

"Take her word for it." Sunset added, wincing. "She's taken a lot of… _punishment_ back there"

The Shadowbolts looked at each other, all looking confused. Sci-Twi shared the same confused look they all had. "It's a long story" Applejack said to her. "We'll fill you in later but let's just say… she's had more than her share of...spankings in her day"

Rainbow grinned and she squeezed Indigo's backside, making her tense. "Easy with those nails," Indigo complained.

"Sorry." Rainbow said, half-heartedly. "I'll ease up a bit."

Indigo pulled away, shaking a bit. As she did, a silver disc slipped out of the pocket of her costume and landed near Rainbow. She bent down and picked up

"Here." Rainbow offered "You dropped your..."

Rainbow then examined the piece of metal "Hey…" she remarked. "Is this the same coin you flipped to decide who would get what costume?"

"Yup." Indigo nodded.

Rainbow face began to turn red. "This is a two-tailed coin!" she shouted. "You cheated!"

"Pretty much." Indigo stated. "Too late to do anything about it now, though."

"Why I oughtta…" Rainbow began, looking read to strangle Indigo before finally…

"Enough! We're done. Go to your change rooms and duke it out if you wish." Photo Finish told them, pointing away.

Rainbow and Indigo glared at each other the whole time that they walked back to the change room, their friends all stepped back to let them both pass.

"Now we move on to ze month of July. Pinkie Pie and Indigo Zap, if you could please change into the July outfits."

"Okey dokey lokey!" Pinkie saluted, skipping off the join Indigo Zap in the changing room. "Hey Indigo, looks like me and you are doing July next"

Indigo set the tux back on the rack. "Cool" she said. "Let's get started"

Pinkie pranced over to the clothing rack and grabbed the costumes marked "July". A pair of red, white and blue, bedazzled leotards with stars patterned all over them.

"OOH!" Pinkie said, amazed and twinkle eyed. "Sparkly! And they even come with matching top hats"

Indigo looked them up and down. "Not really my style," she admitted before smirking. "But it beats a wedding dress."

Rainbow grumbled loudly at the remark while the two girls changed their clothes. Once they were dressed they went back out to the studio. Once again the backdrop had changed to that of a dark sky filled with colorful fireworks. Stars were hanging from the ceiling and confetti covered the floor

"You have to wonder how she manages to change the backdrop so fast." Indigo whispered to Pinkie

"It's Photo Finish." Pinkie shrugged. "Don't question it"

"If you say so." Indigo Zap sighed as they both walked over to the center of the set and were caught off guard by Photo Finish's rapid camera flashing.

"Yes! Yes! You love your country! You adore it! You think of it as the best county in the world!" she exclaimed as she took pictures of them from every angle. "Take a pose! Any pose!"

"Ok!" Pinkie smiled as she did a saluting pose and stood like a statue.

Photo gave Indigo an expecting look and she sighed. "Eh," the sports girl shrugged before striking a pose of her own.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Photo said, pleased before reaching for a button on her laptop. "And now…"

As soon as she pressed the button blue and red confetti cannons pop out and shoot behind them, surprising the two and knocking them right over.

"Whoa!" Pinkie Pie cried.

"Wha!" Indigo Zap screamed as they hit the ground, with their rears pointed upwards.

Indigo stood up, took off her hat and put it Pinkie's rear. Pinkie looked back and laughed at the sight.

"Come now." Photo told them "Stand up. We have more pictures to take"

Indigo took the hat off of Pinkie's butt and reached down to help her up. Pinkie grabbed her hand, but as she tried to get a foothold, she slipped on a pile of confetti and fell back down

"Whoops!" she said with a giggle.

As Pinkie tried to stand up again, she noticed a small, plastic-wrapped package under the confetti. She picked it up and look at it

"Cool!" she said. "Sparklers."

"Let me see!" Indigo requested taking the package from the hyperactive girl. "Do you have anything we can light these with?"

Pinkie reached into her hair, pulling out a pack of breath mints, then a set of colored pencils, then a snow globe. She looked at the toy

"I wondered where that went," she muttered

She stuffed the slow globe back into her hairdo, then continued rummaging around inside it until she found what she was looking for.

A small box of matches

"We can use these!" Pinkie beamed.

Indigo tore open the package "Light 'em up!" she declared.

"Okey dokey lokey!" Pinkie nodded as she popped back up, lit a match and then in turn the sparklers as well. "Yay! Sparklers!"

Pinkie then began to run around and blow a noise maker while also throwing confetti into the air. Indigo Zap looked at her strangely at first before shrugging and imitating her.

"Yes! Yes! Let the spirit of the 4th of July fill your spirits!" Photo Finish told them as she took more pictures.

"Who's telling her it's the middle of April?" Rainbow asked the others.

"Don't look at me." Applejack voiced.

"Or me." Sugarcoat added.

"Maybe there _should_ be a holiday on April 17th." Lemon Zest joked.

Indigo walked over to Pinkie and whispered into her ear "Ooh!" she said, excited. "I like that idea. Let's do it!"

The girls watched as Pinkie walked over to one side of the backdrop

"Ready?" she asked Indigo.

"Ready." Indigo nodded kneeling down and locking her fingers together.

Pinkie ran over to Indigo. When Pinkie's foot met Indigo's hands, she lifted her up, tossing her into the air.

"WHOO-HOO!" Pinkie cried out.

"Wunderbar!" Photo Finish exclaimed taking a pic of Pinkie in the air just before she fell into Indigo's arms.

"Again! Again!" Pinkie Pie yelled out, happily.

The repeated the motions, sending Pinkie into the air, and sending Photo Finish into a frenzy of photographic bliss.

"Girls' stronger than she looks" AJ remarked.

THUMP!

Pinkie's head bumped against the ceiling, and she landed in Indigo's arms in a daze.

"A lot stronger…" Applejack added, wincing.

"Sorry about that…" Indigo Zap apologized.

"I'll have the Pineberry pancakes with seat belts and peanut butter…" Pinkie muttered while her eyes rolled around.

"What?" Indigo Zap asked, confused.

"Quick! Do you know how to do CPR?" Photo Finish questioned.

"Kinda... why?" Indigo inquired, not getting it.

"You may have to do it with Miss Pie here, it just might restore her." Photo explained.

Indigo Zap's eyes widened. "But what would mean..."

"Kissing her on the lips? Yes, yes it does." Photo Finish nodded.

"Aw... man!" Indigo complained, dismayed.

Rainbow snickered at this. "Ha! What goes around comes around."

"Easy for _you_ to say." Rarity stated.

"Yeah, you didn't have to lock lips with _that_." Sunny Flare added, gesturing to Rarity who gasped, insulted.

"I beg your pardon!" she began to say, angrily while Sci-Twi continued to write down everything that happened.

"Stop recording us!" They both yelled, annoyed which made the lovable nerd scoot away.

At the same time, Indigo positioned Pinkie like a hero would hold their lover after lifting her out of the waters and lowered her lips down to her's while the rest of the girls waited with held breaths and Photo Finish ready to snap the shot. And as soon as their lips made contact, Pinkie's eyes popped right open while fireworks go off behind them, they flew around and over the heads of the two girl groups, causing them all to duck.

Photo Finish just continued to take multiple pictures of the scene and ignored the danger that was going on around her.

"Now _that_ is _hot_!" she expressed.

Pinkie rubbed the top of her head. "Will somebody answer the ringing in my head?" she asked.

"I think we should probably get her an ice pack…" Indigo suggested, still blushing.

Photo Finish shrugged. "One more shot and we move to the next month."

Indigo moved over to Pinkie's side and they each struck a pose.

"Move your hips outward a bit." Photo told them.

They did as they were told, revealing the stars on the rears of their leotards

Photo took the pictures with a wide smile on her face "Finished! Next up; Applejack and Sour Sweet." The photographer announced.


	6. August and September

**Chapter 6**

"Sweet! I get to be paired with the farmer now!" Sour Sweet gushed before frowning. "And I thought the shy girl was bad…"

"So, what's the theme for this one?" Applejack called out.

"Summer! There are some swimsuits located near you labeled 'August'." Photo Finish called back.

"Got it!" Applejack nodded as she turned and started looking for them while Pinkie and Indigo walked back. When she finally did find them, she and the others were all stunned by how skimpy the suits looked, they were practically strings attached to clothes that would barely cover their lady bits. "Well, that's unexpected…"

"Oh… do we _really_ have to wear these?" Sour Sweet complained.

"Hey, I had to wear this stupid dress!" Rainbow pointed out. "So _you're_ gonna wear those suits."

"She's right Sour Sweet, it's only fair." Applejack pointed out.

"Ugh… _fine_ …" Sour Sweet muttered before speaking in a sarcastically sweet tone. "This'll be _loads_ of fun…"

Applejack looked at her weirdly. "Yeah… and folks call _me_ scary when I'm mad…"

Applejack and Sour Sweet began changing into the swimsuits, which, considering how skimpy they were, didn't take long at all

"There's hardly anything to these outfits." Sour complained "I'd probably have more coverage with streamers held together by _dental floss_ …"

"Trust me sugar," Applejack told her. "This could be worse."

Sour grumbled quietly as they made their way to the main room. They looked to see piles of sand on the floor. The background looked like a sunset on a beach.

Sour cocked an eyebrow at the sight. "How does she change the backgrounds so fast?" she wondered

Applejack looked around. "With any luck this is what our summer vacation will look like," she thought.

"If were lucky…" Sour Sweet grumbled before cheering up. "And it would be _So. Great!_ "

"Ok… you gotta stop doing that." Applejack stated.

"Doing what?" Sour Sweet asked, confused and innocently.

"Uh… never mind." Applejack finally said, believing it was a lost cause. Just then, a beach ball was thrown to her, which she caught. They quickly saw that it was Photo Finish who threw it while also preparing her camera.

"Now, for this shoot, I want you both to _relax_ … but do it in a sexy way!" Photo Finish told them, loudly.

"Do we ever do it any _other_ way?" Applejack pointed out, flatly.

Applejack bounced the beach ball on her head a few times before passing it to Sour Sweet, who gently hit it back over to her.

"Yes!" Photo said, pleased. "That's it. Be playful!"

Sour hit the ball with a bit more force, Applejack stepped back to intercept it, but missed and fell back onto the sand. "Shoot! she grumbled. "Missed."

Applejack looked to her right and saw a plastic pail and shovel. She grabbed them both and sat up. "Well… since I can do so anyway …"

She began to scoop sand into the pail to make a sandcastle.

Applejack then bounced the beach ball with her butt, making sure to get it in the shot while Sour Sweet began to mold the now wet sand she had in front of her with her bottom.

As they do this, Photo Finish rapidly shot pictures. "Yes! Yes! The spirit of the beach is lively in you both! You are both queens of the sand!"

"Drama queen…" Rainbow mumbled to Pinkie, who giggled.

"I heard that!" Photo called out.

"And a sensitive hearer…!" Pinkie said, amazed while Sci-Twi continued to write more and more notes.

"Wow! I am learning so much!" she said, excited before she resumes writing. Everyone rolls their eyes.

Applejack walked around, bouncing the beach ball on top of her head. Rainbow Dash gave her an appraising look "Hey AJ!" she called out. "Maybe you should consider trying out for the soccer team"

"I'll give it some thought," she confessed as she continued bouncing the ball

As Sour Sweet molded more sand into her castle she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She gave a sly smile as she reached for it "Hey AJ" she said in a sing-song voice

She turned to see Sour Sweet holding a fully loaded water gun "How about a drink?" she said spraying ice cold water at the farm girl

Applejack fell back, sputtering "Oh you're gonna get it now, sugarcube" she declared, angrily. She looked over at Photo Finish "Ya got another one of those?"

Photo lowered her camera and pointed at the second water gun set next to another pail and shovel. Applejack grabbed it and began spraying Sour Sweet.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Sour Sweet complained.

"And why not?" Applejack pointed out before they began to rapidly squirt each other with water while the others all watched, stunned.

"You know… some would consider this _hot_ to watch." Rainbow pointed out.

"Glad I ain't one of them." Indigo Zap stated.

Sour Sweet then fired another strong squirt of water at Applejack right in the chest which shot the barely concealing bra that Applejack had on right off, revealing her breasts and her tan line also. She gasped and yelped in shock while everyone else blushed bright red.

"Oh. My…" Photo Finish finally said before slowly taking a picture.

"Hey! Don't take a picture of these!" Applejack snapped, embarrassed as she covered her breasts.

Sour began giggling at the sight. Applejack angrily fired her water gun at Sour's backside, making her squeal in discomfort "That's cold!" she shouted.

Applejack reached over and tugged at Sour' bikini bottom "Let's see how _you_ like it!"

The skimpy piece of swimwear came off easily. Sour jumped up, covering her front with her hands. "Thanks a lot Applejerk!" she said, angrily.

"You're welcome!" she said, smiling. AJ craned her neck to look behind Sour Sweet. "Whoa!" "Sugarcoat wasn't kidding about all those freckles on your cheeks."

Sour blushed. "Stop staring!" she said embarrassment in her voice Photo quickly ran near Sour Sweet and began taking pictures of her behind. "Hey, cut that out!"

"Why don't you make, Photo Finish then? Freckle butt girl?" Photo Finish teased.

This remark quickly made Sour Sweet's face red, steam practically blowing out of her ears. "Oh I _will_!" she threatened as she readied her arm to deliver a blow, not noticing Applejack coming up behind her.

"Yeah? And how you gonna do that if you have _sand_ in your bottom?" she smirked before pulling back Sour's bikini bottom, putting a clump of wet sand inside and letting it snap once she let go, making Sour Sweet squeal sharply in surprise.

"Ooh! Perfect!" Photo Finish said in awe as she took more pictures while Sour Sweet ran around, screaming as she tried to get the sand out of her bottom while the others watched, wide eyed.

"Wow, nice one AJ." Rainbow remarked, impressed.

Sour rubbed and scratched at her behind until she dislodged the wet sand. "Careful there sugarcube!" AJ called out to her, teasingly. "You might scratch your butt clean off!"

Sour bit down on her lower lip angrily, until she noticed a small, yellow bucket filled with seashells. She smiled slyly as she got an idea and walked forward .

"What say we get a shot up front?" Sour offered.

"A splendid idea!" Photo nodded, smiling. "Come on now, both of you come over"

Sour made her way up front "C'mon, AJ" she said, super cheery. "Let's get close"

She cocked an eyebrow at the sudden shift in her mood, but slowly made her way over. Sour stealthily tipped over the bucket of seashells with her heel, scattering them on the floor. Photo motioned for them to move closer as she took aim with her camera

"Perfect!" she declared. "Now just hold that pose!"

Sour twitched her nose and rubbed at it with her fingers. "Hang on," she said, turning away from Applejack. "I have to sneeze again."

Sour sniffled and snorted a bit before covering her mouth made a sneezing sound. At that moment she popped her hips into Applejack's, knocking her over and sending her onto the pile of seashells, butt first. She jumped up, grabbing her behind and shouting in pain.

"Oops." Sour Sweet said, flatly. "Sorry!"

As Applejack sat somewhere else and rubbed her abused rear end, she looked toward Sour Sweet, glaring daggers at her while she continued to smile innocently.

Photo Finish, who had taken a picture the moment Applejack launched herself into the air upon sitting on the sharp shells, admired the picture fondly. "Yes! Yes! Such a perfect and wunderbar moment! Moments such as this do not come often!"

"Yeah… no kidding…" Applejack grumbled, still glaring at Sour Sweet.

"What could be the matter, Applejack?" Sour Sweet asked, sickeningly sweet.

Applejack stood up, turned and stomped over to her, pointing an accusing finger at her. "You did that on purpose!"

Sour snorted. "No, I didn't! I _sneezed_ , remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. I also remember what a _real_ sneeze sounds like and _that_ was the fakest sneeze I have ever heard!" she stated, firmly.

"You're just mad you got _butt bumped_ my me." Sour Sweet scoffed, turning away with her arms folded.

"Maybe I am, but just so you know; your butt feels like _two giant pillows_." Applejack revealed, causing Sour Sweet to gasp sharply.

Sour snorted. "Well I'd rather my butt feel like two giant pillows than two bricks in a burlap sack," she countered.

"Buns of steel, sugarcube" Applejack bragged, turning and wiggling her hips at Sour Sweet. "From years of work on my family's farm. You might wanna think about getting some exercise yourself."

"I'm captain of Crystal Prep's Archery team." Sour stated. "I get plenty of exercise."

"Maybe not enough with those two blobs sticking out under your back." AJ fired back

"It's called a _bubble butt_." Sour said in a matter of fact tone turning her freckly behind in the farm girls direction. "It's large size and roundness compliments an otherwise slim figure."

"Is that was you say to everyone who calls you fat?" AJ asked, mockingly. The two girls glared at each other, growling.

"LADIES!" Photo exclaimed. "IF WE COULD GET BACK TO ZE TASK AT HAND!"

Sour and AJ eyed each other with the same look of dislike, but slowly made their way over to each other. Photo motioned for them to move closer together, and took a one more picture.

"Finished!" she said, pleased.

"Splendid!" Photo exclaimed as she took more pictures of their bottoms. "Now we move on to September!"

As everyone became anxious and eager to get on with the next shot, Twilight continued to sit where she had been sitting during the whole event and writing down everything she was seeing and hearing with great detail. Sunset then walked up to her.

"Hey Twilight, you ok?" she inquired.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm learning so much from all this." Twilight revealed. "I never knew… butts could be so amazing."

"Well, in the right environment and circumstances they can be." Sunset admitted.

"Exactly!" Sci-Twi confirmed, excited.

"So… does this mean you'd be willing to give it a try soon?" Sunset Shimmer asked, curiously.

Twilight blushed and began to look nervous. "Uh… oh… um… I don't know uh… maybe… but I…"

"What's this I hear" Photo inquired, popping up near them. "Are you wanting to be in the shoot as well?"

The purple of Twilights skin darkened to a raspberry-eqsue color

"Oh I...well um…" she stammered. "I don't...I mean I could"

"Easy there Photo." Sunset urged her. "I don't think she's ready… yet."

"Fine, fine. But, if you want to be in the shoot just say so." Photo shrugged. "We are having four months left for you to join."

Twilight swallowed a lump in her throat, sweat began to gather on her forehead.

Photo shrugged "If you want to join you just have to ask" she said "But for now, lets move on to September. Sunset Shimmer and Sugarcoat, could you please get the next costumes?"

"Well _this_ should be interesting…" Sugarcoat remarked as she went over to the costumes along with Sunset. They quickly found the bags marked 'September' and opened them up to take out their costumes and put them on. Everyone was surprised by what they wore; Sunset was dressed in a very revealing and sexy schoolgirl uniform while Sugarcoat wore a dark robe that was much to small for her and a hat as well.

"Huh… what is _this_?" Sunset wondered.

"It's simple; I'm the teacher, you're the student, it's school themed." Sugarcoat answered, bluntly.

"Oh…" Sunset said, answered. "Never thought I'd return to being a pupil looking like _this_."

"I always wanted to be a teacher personally." Sugarcoat revealed as she took out a long ruler. Sunset gulped as she thought about what she was going to use it for.

"Come along now ladies, spit spot!" Photo Finish called out.

"Coming!" Sunset said as she and Sugarcoat began to walk over.

The girls walked back into the main room, once again the backdrop had been changed. There was a desk, a chalkboard, and books everywhere.

"Wow, just looking at this makes me bored." Rainbow Dash remarked.

"I know the feeling." Indigo admitted.

"I find it fascinating." Twilight smiled.

"Of _course_ you do…" Rainbow said, deadpan.

"Boy Photo Finish, where do you _keep_ all this stuff?" Sunset inquired.

"Does not matter. Now then if you would take your places" Photo Finish instructed.

The girls moved over to the backdrop. Sunset took her place at the desk, and Sugarcoat stood beside her

"Now then…" Photo began "You are..."

"A naughty schoolgirl and a strict teacher trying to discipline her." Sugarcoat suggested, flatly.

"Exactly!" Photo nodded, raising her camera.

"Wait… _what_?" Sunset questioned, shocked.

"You heard her, bend over thee table and prepare to be versohlt!" Photo Finish declared.

"Huh?" Everyone responded.

"Spanked." The photographer stated.

"Oh!" Everyone said, understandingly.

Sunset groaned. "I can't believe I'm doing this…" she griped as she turned, bent over the table and raised her barely covered rear towards Photo Finish's camera while Sugarcoat stood beside her.

Sugarcoat brandished the ruler she was holding, twirling it between her fingers

"Don't worry." Sugarcoat assured her. "I'll go easy on you"

"You'll do no such thing" Photo exclaimed, hotly "She is a difficult student, an insolent child that needs to be taught a lesson. And that is what you're going to do!"

Sugarcoat cocked an eyebrow at Photo's attitude. "Sorry about this, then," she said to Sunset.

Sugarcoat smacked Sunset's behind with the ruler, who gave a small squeak at the impact

"Excellent!" Photo Finish yelled as she took a picture of Sunset's look of discomfort "Punish this disobedient fledgling!"

"This girl gets way too into her hobby." Sugarcoat commented as she hit Sunset twice in the same spot. And Photo Finish took a picture each time she did.

"OW!" Sunset Shimmer shouted, rubbing at a spot on her abused rear.

And so the surprisingly pleasurable spanking continued. With each smack it sent something of a shockwave across her rump causing the flesh on Sunset's cheeks to ripple and quake while she continued to cry out in pain. Sugarcoat soon got into a rhythm as she paddled Sunset's right cheek and then her left and then her sitting spots, causing her rear to turn from dark pink to a nice shade of red.

 _Smack! Smack! Smack!_

To the rest of the girls was more torture to them then it was to Sunset. They tried to block out the sound but it seemed to have little effect.

"Oh… I _hate_ that sound!" Applejack exclaimed.

"You and me both!" Rarity agreed.

"Oh… please tell her to stop Photo Finish, _please_?" Fluttershy practically begged.

"Like _she_ said." Indigo agreed.

"No! We must continue! Until it is red as a tomato!" The photographer stated, firmly.

"Coo-coo, coo-coo." Lemon Zest commented.

Sugarcoat continued to strike Sunset's rear end with the ruler, making her bite down on her lower lip to keep from shouting in pain.

" _This vacation had better be worth it_ ," she thought

Photo Finished moved closer to Sunset to get a few shots of her face, before moving around to the other side to take pictures of her raw and red rear end.

"Such abuse," she observed. "You've been quite naughty, haven't you?"

Sunset scowled at her while Sugarcoat twirled the ruler between her fingers "Can we stop the spanking now" The ponytailed girl asked. "You know I hadn't planned to spend my weekend staring at another girls butt."

"Perhaps we can." Photo said, pointing to the chalkboard. "Take your place at the front of the class while Sunset studies."

Sugarcoat moved over to the chalkboard, and Sunset sat down in the desk, cringing at the hardness of the chair on her sore behind "Can I get a pillow to sit on?" she requested. "Or maybe a really big ice cube?"

"Why not just put your feet on the chair and raise your rump over it while you lean on the desk?" Photo Finish asked.

Sunset was a little bit baffled by the request but did as she was asked and got both her feet on the chair while raising her red bottom above it and laying her upper body on the desk. Now Photo Finish's camera was directly behind Sunset's bottom and snapping a large amount of pictures while Sugarcoat wrote various numbers on the board.

"Yes, yes! The love for the student has for the teacher is almost overwhelming!" Photo exclaimed, dramatically. "You are so naughty Sunset Shimmer; ogling your own teacher!"

Sunset and Sugarcoat turned to her, shocked. "What!?"

"Oh no… _please_ tell me she's not gonna have them kiss at some point…" Rainbow gulped.

"Probably…" Sunny and Applejack stated, nodding.

"Oh dear…" Fluttershy commented.

As Sugarcoat continued to write, Photo moved over beside Sunset

"Look inside the desk." she whispered into Sunset's ear

She lifted the top of the desk to see straws and scraps of paper. She smirked at the objects, as she deduced what Photo wanted her to do. She chewed some of the paper into a wet, gooey ball, stuck it into the straw, and fired it at Sugarcoat, striking the back of her neck

"Hey!" she shouted. "C'mon that's gross"

"Yes!" Photo exclaimed, taking photos of Sunset. "The mischievous student shows her true colors!"

Sunset fired more and more spitballs at the 'teacher', hitting the chalkboard, her backside, and one right between her eyes on the frames of her glasses as Photo captured each moment

"You know it's kinda funny." Pinkie remarked, observing the scene. "Sunset got spanked before she actually did anything. Seems kind of backwards don't cha think?"

"I suppose." Sunny Flare shrugged. "But I guess it doesn't really matter what order the pictures are taken in, just so long as they're in the right order on the calendar."

Sunset then fired yet another spitball that stuck Sugarcoat right in the rear, making her jump and hold her cheek. She turned to Sunset annoyed.

"Hey! That was a gross and hurtful attack!" Sugarcoat said, bluntly.

"Ooh… sorry." Sunset smiled, sheepishly.

"Whoa… she has _got_ to teach _me_ how to do that!" Rainbow confessed to the others.

"You're scary…" Sour Sweet observed. She then smiled. "And sweet!"

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" Rainbow Dash pointed out.

"Rainbow, that's not nice… though she is right." Applejack confessed to Sour Sweet.

"Everybody's a critic…" Sour grumbled before turning her frown upside down again. "Thank you for your honesty you guys!"

"This is disgusting…" Sugarcoat complained as she got the spit ball off her rump.

"Indeed." Photo agreed. "And I think this student should be punished."

Sunset protectively grabbed her behind. "Don't tell me you want her to spank me again…" she whined.

"No, no." Photo shook her head. "I have a different punishment in mind."

Photo produced a large white cardboard cone with the word DUNCE written on it from behind her back, and handed it to Sugarcoat

"Oh I'm gonna enjoy this." Sugarcoat smiled, evilly.

She put the dunce cap on Sunset's head, smiling smugly at the annoyed look on Sunset's face

"Wunderbar!" Photo Finish exclaimed as she started taking more pics of the sight

Sunset looked over at her friends who were all fighting back smiles. Sh knew what they all wanted sighed in defeat

"Ok…" she said. "Go ahead"

The Wondercolts all produced there cell phones and began taking pictures of their own.

"This feels kinda wrong…" Sci-Twi admitted.

"But also totally right?" Indigo Zap inquired, smirking.

"In a way… yeah…" Twilight confessed while Sunset sat in front of the class, frowning with the dunce cap on her head.

"This _bites_ …" Sunset grumbled.

"Just a couple more, darling." Photo informed her.

"Take your time, I am very much enjoying this." Sugarcoat spoke up as she did a selfie with Sunset.

As she did this, Sunset subtly did some hand signs while looking at Rainbow Dash, she seemed to understand what she was trying to say and smiled upon realizing it. She then quietly snuck off towards the Shadowbolts uniforms while everyone wasn't looking.

"Yes! Yes! Embrace your inner opposite Sunset Shimmer!" Photo Finish encouraged. "You are a smartest dummy there ever was!"

"I'm not the only one…" Sunset muttered under her breath.


	7. October and November

**Chapter 7**

Photo lowered her camera. "That's enough for this month" she said, raising a hand. "Now for October."

"Finally." Sunset sighed taking off the dunce cap and storming into the changing room with Sugarcoat following close behind

"Rarity and Lemon Zest." Photo requested with a snap of her fingers "If you could grab the October outfits from the back"

Rarity and Lemon Zest strode into the changing room for the costumes

"So…" Lemon began. "Looking forward to this shoot?"

"Perhaps." Rarity shrugged. "If I don't have to wear anything too gaudy."

"I liked the bunny outfit I wore for April." Lemon admitted. "But I hope this is something cooler looking"

Rarity reached for the clothes racks marked "October". One held a white robe with feathery wings on the back, a bible and a halo shaped hair decoration. While the other was a skimpy red leotard with bat wings and a pointed tail sticking out of the back, with a horned hairband and toy pitchfork

"Ooh!" Rarity said admiring the angel costume "This one looks lovely"

Lemon grabbed the devil costume. "And this one looks wicked" she smirked. "Pun intended."

They quickly slipped on the outfits and were quick to notice how revealing they were, especially in the rear and breast areas.

"Hmm, rather… breezy, aren't they?" Rarity remarked.

"Aren't they all?" Lemon Zest pointed out. "Duh."

"Good point." Rarity admitted. "And _rude_."

" _Sorry_ Miss Manners." Lemon Zest rolled her eyes as they began to head out and saw what Photo Finish had set up for October and appropriately it was Halloween themed with pumpkins, sheet ghosts, goblins, witches and all sorts of creepy props all over the place, it was like a mini haunted house right in the studio.

"Whoa… wicked cool!" Lemon Zest smiled.

"Hmm, not quite as creepy as the Apple Family's scary maze but it will do." Rarity observed.

"So… what do you want us to do?" Lemon Zest asked Photo Finish, who was now dressed as the grim reaper, though neither of them was at all scared of her.

"I want one you… to _scare_ the other… with a _moon_." The photographer declared. "A buttocks moon, not an actual moon, just FYI."

"I'll do it!" Lemon requested, raising an arm. "I'm a devil and mooning someone sounds pretty devilish to me."

She walked over to a headstone shaped decoration and hid behind it, giving Rarity a thumbs up. Photo handed Rarity a pumpkin shaped basket, catching Pinkie's eye

"Hey! If there's any candy in that thing I want it." Pinkie called out.

"Now then…" Photo started to say to Rarity as she aimed her camera. "You are a trick or treater walking down a dark road…"

Rarity began skipping like a little girl, bible in one hand and swinging her basket back and forth in the other. The sound of the camera shutter clicking filled the air

"Wunderbar!" she declared. "And now you take a shortcut to the next house by going through the graveyard"

Photo pressed a button a nearby boom box, which began to play unnerving sounds. The hooting of owls, screeching of bats, a burst of deep, threatening sounding laughter. Rarity began looking around fearfully as she approached the headstones

"She's frightened." Photo Finish observed. taking a picture of the scared look on Rarity's face "And just as she almost makes her way out of the graveyard…"

Lemon jumped out from behind the headstone, butt first. "BOO!" she shouted

Rarity shrieked in both mock fear, and genuine disgust at the sight of Lemon's behind. She backed away, accidentally tripping over another prop and falling over. She groans as she flips onto her stomach and unintentionally raised her rump.

"Whoops." Lemon remarked, playfully poking Rarity's behind with her toy pitchfork, causing her to yelp. She lifted the edge of Rarity's robe, revealing a pair of bright orange panties with a black jack-o lantern face on them. "Trick or treat!"

Rarity gasped sharply in horror, which Photo Finish took a picture of along with her undie shot, while the others tried their best to hold back their chuckles as they gazed up the sight of Rarity's underwear.

"Wow Rarity… that's some pair of panties you got on there." Rainbow Dash observed amused.

"I'll say!" Indigo added.

Red faced, Rarity quickly pulled down her robe, glaring at Lemon Zest. "Don't _do_ that! That wasn't part of the plan!" she complained before turning to Photo Finish. "Was it?"

"No, it wasn't, but still we must be… _adaptable_ ," she stated.

"Adaptable? I tripped and she showed off my underwear!" Rarity pointed out, aggravated. "And one's _you_ made me wear!"

"Irrelevant." Photo Finish responded bluntly, raising a hand.

"Irrelevant!?" Rarity echoed, frustrated. "Why I…"

"Let's continue." The photographer cut in. "Rarity! I want _you_ to kiss one of the monster props standing around you."

"What!?" Rarity responded in shock as she glanced at all the creepy looking options; the goblin, the ghosts, the pumpkin, the witch, the skeleton and more…

Rarity anxiously approached the skeleton

"I hope this prop is clean." she said to Photo Finish.

"As a whistle." The German girl nodded.

"But aren't whistles usually full of spit?" Pinkie pointed out. "That doesn't sound very clean"

"Please, Miss Pie." Rarity said, annoyed. "You aren't making this any easier for me

Rarity put her lips to one of the sides of the skeletons face

"OOOOOHHHHH!" said all her friends

Lemon kissed the other side of the skeleton "Just so you don't feel alone" she smiled.

Photo took a picture of the two girls kissing the skeleton "If he has a mouth, I'm sure he would be lächelnd!" she smiled.

"Huh?" Pinkie responded.

"It means 'smiling'." Sugarcoat answered.

"Oh!" The party girl said, understandingly.

Photo Finish gasped sharply, suddenly. "Rarity! Behind you! A hideous monster!" she exclaimed.

"What!? Where?" Rarity asked, afraid as she spun around. Photo Finish gave Lemon Zest a nod that she understood before she quickly flipped up Rarity's robe, revealing her pumpkin underwear again. "Hey!"

Photo Finish took a picture. "Got it!"

"Stop that, already!" Rarity exclaimed, hotly. She blushed even brighter when she heard her friends laughing. "How am I supposed to work with all this laughter!?"

"Fine. Fine. Well try this; see those pumpkins?" Photo Finish inquired as she pointed to two small pumpkins with two large holes in the front and back cut out on each of them.

"Yes…?" Rarity responded, slowly.

"Stick your patooties in them." Photo Finish stated. "Make it snappy."

Their friends burst into laughter at Photo Finish's words.

Rarity and Lemon approached the pumpkins warily. "This will _not_ be pleasant…" she mumbled

"Don't sweat it" Lemon Zest assured her. "I've worked at a smoothie shop before and I can tell you pumpkin is really good for your skin."

"I'm fairly certain that it's good for your skin if you eat it, not if you shove your behind into one" Rarity said

"Sometime today please." Photo said impatiently

Lemon stuck her backside into one of the pumpkins, she struggles a bit but managed to get her two cheeks through to the other side.

Rarity eyed the gourd nervously before following suit, though it took a lot longer for her due to her hips being so huge, much to Photo Finish's ire. She shuddered at the unpleasant feeling of the slimy pumpkin seeds on her bottom before turning and showing her Pumpkin clad butt to the camera.

"Say cheese!" Photo instructed. aiming her camera

"Maybe they should say Pumpkin Pie instead." Rainbow snickered.

The girls laughed even harder, making Rarity's face turn a bright red color while Photo Finish took her pictures.

"That should do it" she said "You can take them off now.

Lemon grabbed her pumpkin and pulled it right off her rump, though it left red marks around her cheeks, where the edges of both holes were. Rarity did the same, but the pumpkin didn't not budge. She shook her behind back and forth and pulled the pumpkin as hard as she could, but it would not come off.

"It's stuck!" she exclaimed. "It won't come off! Help!"

As Lemon struggled to pull the pumpkin off Rarity, her friends all began taking pictures.

"That is gonna be my new screensaver!" Rainbow Dash smirked.

"No! Don't take any pictures!" Rarity pleaded.

"Sorry! Can't help it! It's comedy gold!" Pinkie beamed.

"She is quite right!" Photo Finish agreed as she hopped over all over the place and took pictures of the sight from every possible angle and in every possible position.

"Stop! Help!" Rarity cried in despair.

"I'm… _trying_ …" Lemon Zest said as she continued to try and pull Rarity's rump out of the pumpkin. "Why'd you have to such a big butt anyway!?"

Rarity gasped, insulted. "It's not _my_ fault! I was _born_ this way! Blame my mother!" she exclaimed. "Besides, there isn't anything wrong with a couple of curves!"

"In this case… there _totally_ is!" Lemon stated.

"Well! I _never_!" Rarity huffed while Lemon Zest continued to pull, though the way she was doing it, it was like she was rutting Rarity and the pumpkin, making all the girls blush.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Sugarcoat commented.

"I'll say…" Twilight agreed, adjusting her glasses and feeling a hot sensation in her crotch.

Seeing this made Photo Finish's eyes light up from behind her glasses. "Ooh! Außergewöhnlich!" she commented in awe.

Rarity looked at Photo Finish and got a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. "Photo Finish…?" she spoke up, slowly. "What are you thinking…?"

"Oh, nothing fräulein." Photo Finish said, glancing away with a smirk on her face. "Just… keep pulling Zesty."

Lemon pulled and pulled but the pumpkin wouldn't move so much as an inch. Lemon let go, she was hunched over, hands on her knees panting for breath

"That thing is really on there…" she remarked. "You might wanna consider going on a diet in the future."

Rarity gasped loudly as her friends snickered. "HOW DARE YOU!"

Lemon walked away from the set. "Which way is the kitchen?" she asked Photo Finish.

Photo pointed the way and Lemon followed. She came back with a bottle of soap and a stick of butter

"What are you doing with _those_?" Rarity questioned.

"I'm gonna use these to make your butt slippery" she explained. "That way the pumpkin should pop off"

"But shouldn't you only need _one_ of those…?" Rarity asked, confused and nervous.

"With a butt your size I figured I better use both." Lemon shrugged.

Rarity's face went even redder. "Just hurry up and get this thing off me…" she whimpered.

Rainbow snickered. "Oh… this is gonna be good!" she smiled.

"Rainbow, we really shouldn't laugh…" Sunset told her.

"Maybe, but it's still funny." Sugarcoat stated.

"Exactly!" Pinkie nodded.

Lemon Zest then bent down and started rubbing the butter all around her buttocks area, making her shiver as the cold substance touched all over her skin and that it slippery and sticky. Next Lemon Zest started rubbing the buttery circle she created with slippery and bubbling soap, causing Rarity shiver and shake even more.

The rock girl then tossed the two items away and stood up. She rubbed her hands together and smiled. "Ok! Let's rock this thing!" she declared as she grabbed the pumpkin and began to pull again. She and Rarity groaned from the strain until finally…

 _Pop!_

Lemon finally managed to pull Rarity's bottom out of the pumpkin but because of the forceful pull she managed to throw the pumpkin across the studio, which bounced off the back wall went flying again. Everyone watched as it flew and landed right on Pinkie's head.

"Pinkie! Are you ok!?" Rarity asked, alarmed.

"Hmm! Buttery!" Pinkie answered. "Got any more Lemon?"

Rarity rubbed her behind, which had deep red rings around both of her cheeks. "Well…" she said in a matter of fact tone. " _That_ was unpleasant."

"Not for us…" Rainbow smiled. showing her the pics on her phone

"I promise you this…" Rarity warned. "If any of you show anyone these pictures of me I…"

"Don't get your halo in a twist." Rainbow assured her. "These are too good to share with anyone."

"Enough chat-chit!" Photo cut in. "We have only two more months to go. Now lets see if we can finish it all."

"So, does that mean that we're done here?" Rarity inquired.

"Da, da, we are done, now move along." Photo Finish told them as she gestured them to go.

"Right on!" Lemon Zest said as she made some rock and roll noises while playing an air guitar as she left.

"About time…" Rarity mumbled as she continued to rub her behind as she walked off also.

"Next! November! Flootershy! Sunny Flare! Come now!" Photo Finish yelled.

The two girls went into the back room. "I hope this isn't quite as skimpy as the dress I had to wear for March…" Fluttershy admitted.

"I'd rather have had a dress than that bright, red atrocity I had to wear." Sunny added.

They pulled the costumes marked November from the rack and put them on. Fluttershy fidgeted a bit as she twisted and turned in them.

"These things are a bit uncomfortable…" she confessed.

"At least they're clothes instead of costumes." Sunny pointed out.

The girls walked out of the back, both wearing t-shirts and cut-off shorts. Applejack raised an eyebrow

"Looking good you two," she remarked. "Reminds me of what I wear working on the farm."

They looked at the backdrop, it was covered with leaves and plastic fruits and vegetables like pumpkins, squash, and cauliflowers

"I guess this is supposed to be harvest season." Fluttershy observed. "That must be why we're dressed like…"

"A couple of hoes?" Rainbow guessed.

"Excuse me?" Fluttershy questioned clearly insulted

"What did you just call us?!" Sunny demanded, angry.

Rainbow shook her head "Oh no," she said. "Not you. I mean _those_ …"

She pointed at Photo Finish who was walking over with a gardening tool in each hand. She handed one to each girl. Alright ladies, get to work!" she ordered.

"So… you want us to _work_ while _you_ take our pictures?" Sunny Flare questioned, flatly.

Photo nodded. "Da."

"But… don't you want us to pose for you while you do it?" Fluttershy inquired, curiously.

"Just move where I instructed and we should be fine, alright?" The photographer told them.

"Ok…" They both said as they start to rack and pick up some of the leaves and put them in the black bags laying nearby.

"Flootershy! Turn around while you pick up da leaves!" Photo Finish instructed.

"Y-yes… Photo Finish…" Fluttershy gulped as she turned around and showed off her barely covered bare bottom to Photo Finish who quickly begin to take a series of pictures of her.

"Yes! Yes! That's the way! Bend low! Bend very low! Gather up all the leaves before you!" Phono Finish declared.

"So _that's_ what she was planning." Applejack realized.

"Some ass raising shots… not bad." Rainbow admitted with a smirk.

Fluttershy gulped, blushing. "Speak for yourself…" she muttered quietly as she kept on showing off her buttocks to the eager photographer behind her.

Sunny growled. "First I kiss Rarity and now _this_ … Photo Finish is _so_ getting on my last nerve…" she grumbled.

"I heard that!" Photo Finish called out.

"Whatever!" Sunny said.

The girls gathered as many leaves as they could into the bags "Now bring them all into the middle and put them into a pile." Photo instructed

"If I knew that we'd actually be working, I'd have asked to get paid in advance…" Sunny grumbled

The girls poured all the leaves into a big pile. "So now what do we do?" Fluttershy asked, confused.

"That's obvious." Applejack said from the sideline. "She wants you to jump in the pile."

"OOH! OOH! OOH!" Pinkie squealed. "I get the next jump!"

"Later!" Photo Finish stated.

"Aw…" Pinkie whined.

"Now… jump you bootiful goddesses! Jump!" Photo declared, dramatically.

"Ok…" Fluttershy gulped while Sunny Flare rolled her eyes in annoyance.

She and Fluttershy then jumped straight into the giant pile of leaves, scattering a few into the air and around the studio and covering them both completely before finally their rumps poke out of the pile.

"Wunderbar!" Photo said taking more photos

"I'm glad we only have one more month after this." Sunny whispered to Fluttershy

"I dunno," she whispered back. "I think this was actually sort of… fun"

"You know what'll be more fun…" Sunny went on. "Getting paid for this."

"I still heard that!" Photo Finish called out.

"Oh, send me the bill!" Sunny Flare snapped, annoyed.

"Girls, _please_ , she didn't mean it like that…" Fluttershy tried to say before she felt something being placed on her bottom. When they both looked, they saw that a large pan was resting on top of both of their cheeks.

"Uh… what is that?" Sunny Flare asked, plainly.

"It is a Truthahn." Photo Finish answered.

"Huh?" They responded.

"A turkey." Photo Finish added.

"A turkey?" They repeated in surprise.

"Da. Turkey is a staple of Thanksgiving dinner" Photo stated. "So one of you must carve the bird, using the other's buttocks as a table."

She held up a set of silverware. "Carving a turkey?" Fluttershy echoed as beads of sweat gathered on her forehead "I… I think I'm going to be sick…"

Fluttershy's face turned green as she looked up at the bird "What's wrong Flootershy?" Photo asked

"She's a vegetarian!" Pinkie shouted from the sidelines. "Even the sight of meat makes her pretty queasy…"

"And she's not a fan of sharp objects either." Rainbow Dash added

Fluttershy's knees wobbled, making her grab Sunny Flare for support "Relax," she told her. "I'll carve the turkey, you just close your eyes and wait for it to be over."

"Ok…" Fluttershy whimpered.

"Do not worry Flootershy, just some simple posing, nothing more." Photo Finish assured her as she held up her camera. "Ready?"

Sunny Flare held up the knife that Photo Finish had just given her while Fluttershy raised her bottom up high in order to raise the turkey.

"Ready." The girls both said.

"And… begin." Photo Finish declared as she began taking pictures the moment Sunny Flare started posing and look like she was beginning to cut the turkey. She took pictures from all angles, making sure to get some extra sexy angles of course.

Pinkie Pie's eyes locked onto the turkey that Photo Finish was taking rapid pics of and licked her lips. "Hmm… hungry…" she muttered.

Fluttershy trembled as Sunny carved up the turkey. "Please be careful with those…" Fluttershy requested, meekly looking up at the gleaming utensils

"I will." Sunny nodded. "Don't worry"

Pinkie then crept up near Sunny, grabbing a piece of turkey. Which didn't go unnoticed by Photo Finish

"Pinkie Pie!" she exclaimed. "You must not eat..."

But it was too late. Pinkie had already bitten into the meat. Which gave off an unsatisfying sounding 'CRUNCH!'

Pinkie spat out the dry, tasteless turkey "Yuck!" she shouted. "This tastes like _plaster_!"

"Because it is plaster, Miss Pie." Photo revealed.

"It's not a real turkey?" Fluttershy asked, surprised.. She sighed with relief "Oh, thank goodness. What a relief…"

"Not for my taste buds!" Pinkie complained as she rubbed her tongue and turned when she heard Rainbow laughing.

"Wow! I can't believe you ate _plaster_!" she exclaimed, laughing so hard she was beginning to cry. The others all chuckled in amusement.

"Funny." Sugarcoat remarked.

"You said it." Applejack smirked.

Pinkie quickly shrugged. "Well, I aim to please!" she beamed as she bowed.

Photo Finish then got close to her. "Why are you still on my stage!?" she yelled. " _Leave_!"

"Ok! Ok! I'm going!" Pinkie said as she slid away quickly.

"Much better." Photo Finish nodded before she resumed taking pictures again.

"Um…" Fluttershy piped up. "Can I please stand up now? These leaves are itchy."

"Yes, yes." Photo said, barely paying attention. "Stand up. There's just one more pose I'd like to capture."

Sunny helped Fluttershy stand up. "And what pose is that?" Sunny questioned.

"Both of you side by side." Photo instructed. "Both your backsides together"

Fluttershy scratched her knees. " _Both of us_ mooning the camera?"

"Yes!" Photo exclaimed. "A double moon. A SUPERMOON!"

Sunny and Fluttershy looked at each other, before shrugging and standing side by side.

"A little closer." Photo Finish told them. They both pressed against each other. "Closer."

The two girls did so until they were practically hurting themselves, and each other, as they pressed their sides against each other, as well as their butt cheeks. From a distance, their bottoms looked like four perfect circles all lined up in a row.

"Ah! Yes! Perfect! Let the moon shine over us all!" Photo Finish exclaimed as she raised her camera.

"Can we… maybe… hurry this up?" Fluttershy moaned slightly. "All this pushing is starting to hurt…"

"What the flower child said." Sunny grumbled.

"Very well, but _never_ rush an artist at work! Remember that!" Photo Finish said as she zoomed in on their rears, which were practically blushing, until they all filled in the lens together. "And… now!"

Photo Finish quickly started her rapid fire clicking and yelling various German words rather loudly as she took pictures of them from every angle, even sprinkling some leaves on them for good measure.

"Please be careful…" Fluttershy said "Those leaves really itch."

"Wait!" Photo suddenly. "You two stay right there. I must get my zoom lens for the final shot."

Photo ran to the sidelines, rifling through several different pieces of equipment

"Those leaves better not be poison oak." Sunny stated. "The last thing I want is to get another rash"

"Another rash?" Fluttershy inquired, curiously.

"It's a long story…" Sunny said "My friends and I went on a camping trip and Indigo Zap and Sour Sweet got into a prank war. Indigo planted poison oak in my underwear thinking it was Sour's."

"C'mon!" Indigo shouted. "How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"

"Never enough." Sugarcoat replied, bluntly.

"Zip it." Indigo grumbled.

Meanwhile, Photo Finish, after _finally_ finding her zoom lens and putting it on, looked through her camera and zoomed in very close to their rumps, so close that she could see virtually every detail on their rears, which made her horny deep down.

"Perfekt!" Photo Finish declared as she raised her camera. "And three… two… one!"

Photo Finish took the shot and whistled, the two girls took that as a sign that they were done and sighed in relief before dropping to their knees.

"Finally…" Sunny Flare breathed.


	8. December and Epilogue

**Chapter 8**

"Now, now." Photo said shooing the girls away from the backdrop. "Now it's time for ze final month."

"Which means soon we can finally go home." Sour Sweet mumbled under her breath

"And hopefully get paid." Sunny mumbled back

"So who gets December?" Indigo asked

"It doesn't matter." Rainbow shrugged. "We've all had a turn so who cares who goes last?"

"Well…" Pinkie began. "We haven't _all_ had a turn yet."

Sci-Twi looked up from her notepad, realizing that everyone was staring at her.

"What?" she asked, blankly

"This is a Wondercolt/Shadowbolt photo shoot." Sugarcoat pointed out. "Technically you can fit both categories"

She dropped her notepad, her glasses slipping down the bridge of her nose

"You…" she began. "You want me to... Oh no... I-I-I couldn't…"

"Why not?" Applejack inquired.

"Yeah, we've _all_ done it, now it's _your_ turn!" Indigo stated.

"Indeed, all you've done so far is sit there and take notes." Sugarcoat added, bluntly.

"But… but I like taking notes! I've learned so much!" Twilight said, desperately.

"Right! So then get off your butt and start showing it off!" Lemon Zest told her as she pulled her up and smacked her in the tushie to get her moving.

Twilight looked back, red faced and nervous before the Humane Six stood in front of her.

"Ok, that's enough." Applejack told them.

"Yeah, let _her_ decide!" Pinkie added.

"Ok!" Sour Sweet nodded, hiding her scowl. "Though she'll probably say 'no'."

Sunset put a hand on Twilight's shoulder. "Twilight, I know this isn't exactly… your thing… but it's really not as bad as you think."

"She's right, I mean if _I_ can do it, you can do it to." Fluttershy reasoned.

"Well…" Twilight said, unsure.

Lemon Zest grabbed Twilight, spun her around and pressed her butt to Twilight's. "Whoa!" she remarked. "You've got almost as much meat back there as I do. Impressive."

Twilight's face was so red it looked like she might burst into flames

"Careful Lemon" Sunny told her. "You might scare the poor thing"

"C'mon kid!" Lemon encouraged. "What's the point of having so much if you don't flaunt once in a while?"

Sunset pulled Twilight away from Lemon. "What I think she's trying to say is you should be proud of your body," she said. "You have nothing to be ashamed of"

"Even _Fluttershy_ could do it." Rainbow pointed out. "And you know how she gets"

Fluttershy frowned but put a comforting hand on Twilight's shoulder "If things get too bad, one of us will take your place." she assured Twilight. "Don't worry."

Twilight looked around at the girls nervously, before taking a deep breath

"Well… I don't want to let any of you down…" Twilight mused.

"Then _don't_." Sour Sweet butted in.

"Quiet you!" Applejack warned her.

"Just be yourself darling." Rarity advised her.

"And don't be afraid to _shake it_!" Pinkie Pie beamed as she shook her rear at Twilight, which made her a little nervous but it also struck a chord inside of her. Finally, she let out a sigh.

"Ok… I'll do it… but just this one time!" Twilight told them. "Besides… in order to see why you all find it so fun I… guess I should put myself in a similar scenario."

"Exactly." Sunset nodded, proudly. "And just remember; we're all right here for you, ok?"

Twilight pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Let's do it" she declared.

The girls cheered and Twilight made her way into the changing room. The girls chatted as they waited for Twilight to change clothes

"I wonder what the costume will be?" Pinkie inquired.

"Since December is the last month, it'll probably have something to do with Christmas." Sugarcoat stated.

Rarity shuddered. "I certainly hope she doesn't have Twilight wear one of those tacky holiday sweaters…" she confessed.

"Ooh! Ooh!" Pinkie piped up. "I have a bunch of those. There's one with a snowman on it. And one with reindeer on it. And one with pine trees on it…"

"Maybe it'll be a winter coat." Applejack suggested. "You know, something to bundle up in…"

"And one with candy canes on it" Pinkie went on "And one with snowflakes on it. And one decorated to look like wrapping paper..."

"I doubt it." Sour grunted. "Since the whole thing is about showing off, I don't think she'd want her covered up."

"And one with the words MERRY CHRISTMAS on it that light up!" Pinkie continued "And one with a Christmas ornament pattern on it. And one with actual Christmas ornaments on it. And one with bells on it that jingle when you move"

"Maybe it'll be a little red dress with fur lining and a matching stocking cap." Fluttershy said.

"Ooh, Like a sexy Santa Claus girl" Rainbow realized. "I like it"

"I don't think _she_ likes it very much though" Fluttershy said, pointing over to the changing room.

Everyone looks to where she is pointing and gasp in shock when they see Twilight stepping out of the change room and wearing a tight and sexy looking Santa outfit with a skirt that barely covers her bottom, long boots, no panties and a little Santa hat to boot.

The smart girl adjusted her glasses and glances away with a bright red face, matching the color of the outfit she wore.

"Whoa… ho, ho, ho, now _that's_ festive." Rainbow remarked.

"Please don't say that…" Twilight muttered, embarrassed.

"So? How does it feel?" Pinkie Pie questioned, eagerly.

"It's… snug… and breezy…" Twilight confessed, adjusting her skirt a little bit and covering her rear as best as she could.

"I've been there…" Fluttershy nodded, understandingly.

"Well, at least your done." Indigo Zap declared. "Now get out there and get us our dough!"

Indigo Zap gives her a little push to get her moving and Sunset quickly grabs her and helps her regain her balance afterwards.

"Don't worry, you're gonna be great, trust me." Sunset smiled.

"I'm trying really hard not to freak out right now…" Twilight admitted.

"And I'm trying hard not to laugh. Really." Sugarcoat bluntly said.

"Sugarcoat!" Applejack scolded her.

"And now for the final month." Photo Finish said.

The girls turned to look at her, she was adjusting the lens of her camera. Once again, the decoration for the backdrop had changed. It was covered in fake snow, paper snowflakes were hung from the ceiling and a Christmas tree was in the corner, underneath which were a pile of gift wrapped boxes. One side there were a pile of fake snowballs, and right next to it was a plastic snowman. The girls stared at the new backdrop.

"How did she get all that stuff changed without us noticing?" Applejack wondered

"Maybe we're just that oblivious." Sugarcoat suggested.

"It's Photo Finish." Pinkie Pie said. "Don't question it."

"Now then, Twilight." Photo called out. clapping her hands "Come, come, it is your turn."

"Uh… ok…" Twilight nodded as she slowly walked out.

"Knock her dead, Twilight!" Rainbow called out.

"Good luck." Fluttershy waved.

"Don't forget to shake your tushie!" Pinkie Pie called out.

"And don't mess up!" Sour Sweet added before smiling. "But have fun!"

Twilight gulped a loud gulp as she walked out until finally she stood in front of the Christmas backdrop, with the camera aimed right at her.

Twilight pushed her glasses up her nose and knelt down. She lay flat on her back and began moving her arms and legs, making an angel in the fake snow. Photo stood over her and started taking pictures

"A snow angel!' Photo said "A classic example for fun in the winter"

Twilight blushed as she felt the stare of the camera lens on her

"Just relax, Twilight!" Rainbow shouted from the sidelines. "You're doing great!"

Twilight took a breath and tried to relax, she rolled over onto her front, letting Photo Finish take a picture of the snow angel itself. She crawled over to the Christmas tree and reached for a gift box. As she sat in front of the tree and worked to unwrap the box, her dress began to slowly creep up her hips., leaving her rear partially exposed A fact that did not go unnoticed.

"And what is this?" Photo remarked aiming her camera. "Someone is not dressed for the winter!"

Twilight whimpers as Photo Finish starts taking multiple photos of her behind, which she instinctively covered up in fear.

"Stop! No covering! Show me the booty!" Photo Finish exclaimed.

"It's ok Twilight, just let loose!" Sunset Shimmer encouraged her.

"Let loose… let loose, ok, got it!" Twilight nodded, as she ceased covering herself and started to wiggle her hiney around while Photo Finish continued taking pictures from different angles.

"Yes! She's shaking her booty!" Pinkie cheered.

"Quite a big booty if you ask _me_." Sugarcoat remarked.

"Uh, they mean that in a good way!" Applejack shouted out quickly before the embarrassment could set in

"Yes, yes." Rarity added. "Be proud of yourself and what your doing. Give us all something to look at"

"Something to look at…" Twilight said to herself. She thought for a moment before an idea struck her. Something she'd loved to do in winter, dance in the snow.

Twilight pushed the gift box away and began piling fake snow in front of her. She scooped up as much as she could in her arms, and threw it into the air. She twirled around on the tip of her foot, spinning in the snowfall

"Beautiful!" Photo marvelled. "Just _beautiful_."

"Looks like she's learning." Sunset observed.

"Not like it's that hard." Indigo pointed out.

Eventually though, Twilight ended up slipping and began to fall towards the snow below her.

"Whoa!" she screamed as she landed head first into the snow, with her ass sticking out conveniently. Everyone winced as this happened.

"That's gotta hurt…" Rainbow remarked.

"That was _awesome_." Sunny smirked before Applejack nudged her to be quiet.

Photo Finish then began to appear from one place to another as she snapped multiple pictures of Twilight's hiney while sprinkling some snow on it.

"Oh yes! Such a perfect position you've put yourself in Twilight! Granted it was accidental but thankfully there are still such things as happy ones!" she said.

Twilight lifted her head a bit and blushed, her face was so hot that it threatened to melt the snow around her. "Oh… this is so embarrassing…" she whimpered.

Photo Finish walked over to a corner of the room and pulled out a long cord of Christmas lights while Twilight stood back up.

"Now it's time to light things up." she declared handing her the lights "Spread these around the floor."

Twilight began to uncoil the lights and walk backwards, gently placing the cord on the ground. As Photo began taking pictures of Twilight, a particularly bright camera flash blinded her a bit, making her see spots. As her eyes struggled to regain their clarity, she slipped on the fake snow and fell back, rolling on the ground and becoming tangled in the lights.

"Whoops" she smiled, embarrassedly

Photo shook her head. "Such clumsiness," she said. "But it gives a wonderful opportunity"

She ran over to the surge protector the lights were plugged into and flipped a switch, turning the lights on.

"So bright!" she remarked. "Just what we need to draw some attention."

Twilight gulped. "You're not gonna put me on display are you?"

"No! Of course not! That's the calendar's job." Photo Finish replied.

"Right… the calendar… where everyone will see my bare butt and… do things while looking at it…" Twilight muttered as she felt the world start to spin.

"Pretty much, da." Photo Finish confirmed, oblivious to Twilight's distress.

"Uh-oh, Twilight's starting to look pretty freaked out." Rainbow observed.

"Think she'll be ok?" Sunset asked, concerned.

"She's fine! She's Twilight!" Pinkie Pie pointed out, confidently.

Twilight blushed as Photo took more pictures of her. "Can I please get up?" she asked the photographer "This is so uncomfortable…"

"Yes, yes." Photo said with a dismissive hand wave. "You may stand."

Twilight struggled to stand, but fell back down as the cords restricted her movements :Just a minute" she said

Twilight began to slowly untangle herself from the mess she was caught in. As she managed to get herself free, she tried to throw the cord to the side, but instead she felt a pull on the back of her dress. Twilight reached behind her, and felt one of the lights has snagged the corner of her dress.

She tried to unhook it, but she couldn't get it loose. Grabbing the cord she pulled as hard as she could. But not only did this fail to detach the light, if lifted the back of her dress, exposing her purple posterior to Photo Finish.

"Whoops…" she gulped as the red color flooded her face again.

"Wunderbar!" Photo exclaimed while reading herself to take more pics of the sight.

"No…" Twilight whimpered as she tried to lower it, but she found that she couldn't move it no matter how much she fiddled with the cord. "Come on… come on…."

As she continued to try and pull up the cord, she stood up on her tippy toes and ended up slipping and spinning around and around until she was tied up in the cord and wound up bending over in the direction of her friends and the Shadowbolts who all react in surprise and disgust as Twilight unintentionally mooned them.

"Beware! The moon!" Pinkie exclaimed in a joking manner. Lemon Zest howled for good measure.

"Sorry!" Twilight apologized.

"It's ok Twilight… we're used to it…" Sunset assured her, rubbing her eyes.

"Speak for yourself! I'm _never_ gonna get that image out of my head!" Indigo Zap remarked.

"Same." Sugarcoat added.

Twilight squirmed uncomfortably under the camera's gaze. "Could someone help me up. please?" she asked.

As Rainbow moved to the backdrop, Photo moved to stop her. "No!" she exclaimed. "This is just what I need to end the shoot"

She took pictures of Twilight for every possible angle, stopping only to grab a handful of fake snow and sprinkle it in front of the camera's lens, to mimic snowing. Suddenly, she lowered her camera

"And lo, it is done." Photo declared. "We are finished."

"Thank goodness…" Twilight said with a relieved sigh. "Now could someone please untie me!?"

The Wondercolts stormed over and quickly untangled her from the lights and cords. "Thank you" she said, gratefully.

"You were great, Twilight." Fluttershy complimented.

"Yeah!" Rainbow agreed as she coiled the lights over her shoulder. "Not bad for your first time."

Twilight blushed as agreements came from all her friends. "Thanks everyone" she smiled.

Sunset grabbed her hand and lifted her up. "I told you that you were gonna do great," she reminded her.

Lemon Zest popped up between them. " _And_ that you got a butt as big as the rest of ours!" she added with a smirk making Twilight blush.

"Does this mean you'll be showing it off like the rest of your friends?" Sugarcoat inquired, making Twilight blush even more.

Sunset quickly came to her defense. "Uh… let's just take it one step at a time, ok?"

"Yeah. Yeah, good idea…" Twilight nodded, nervously.

"Ugh! Enough talking! Time is money. Can we get paid now?" Indigo Zap questioned, impatiently.

"Ja, Ja, one second." Photo Finish said as she turned and walked somewhere else.

"Well, I sure had fun!" Pinkie Pie told the other Shadowbolts. "How about you?"

"Yeah! It was marvelous!" Sour Sweet gushed before she frowned. "Not to mention totally perverted."

"Agreed." Sunny Flare added.

"Oh, come now, it wasn't _that_ bad… aside from a few… unmentionable incidents…" Rarity said, shuddering at the memory.

"And we got to know each other better." Fluttershy pointed out.

"And our _butts_ too." Applejack added with a smirk.

"This was quite. fun" Rarity admitted. "But personally I'm glad that this is all over"

"You can say that again…" Fluttershy muttered, quietly. "Now lets get changed and go home, please?

Rainbow smirked as an idea formed in her mind "Hey Indigo" she spoke up. "I'll race you to the changing room. Whoever gets there first and their friends will get to use the changing room first"

"You're on" Indigo said, smirking as well. "And you're going down!"

"Actually _you're_ going down." Rainbow declared.

She kicked Indigo in the shin, who yelled in surprise and pain, crumpling over onto the floor. Rainbow dashed to the changing room, leaving Indigo in her dust.

"Cheater!" Indigo shouted as she rubbed her shin

"You're one to talk Miss Double sided coin" Rainbow shouted back. "C'mon you guys."

Indigo stewed in anger as she watched the Wondercolts walk away.

* * *

Inside, the Wondercolts quickly start to change back into their regular every day clothes, all while playing with each other's butts just for laughs. As they both slipped on their skirts and pants, Sunset turned to Twilight.

"So, get a lot of good info from this?" she asked her.

"Oh yes! I'm even thinking about doing a more in-depth study on rear ends when I get home." Twilight admitted.

"An in-depth study?"

"Yeah! Studying all different types of butts. They're sizes, how soft or firm they are and even how much pain they can take."

"You mean… how long it takes some of them to turn red?"

"Exactly. By the way for you; it was twelve minutes."

"Huh, felt shorter then that…" Sunset Shimmer admitted before she turned and noticed Rainbow and Pinkie talking to each other quietly and giggling. "Uh… what are you two doing?"

"Nothing!" Both of them said, quickly and grinning widely.

The girls went back to changing and soon they were back in there clothes. Rainbow led the girls out of the changing room, catching the eye of Indigo Zap, who was glaring at her in annoyance

"Don't be a sore loser, Indigo" Dash smirked. "Or do be one. I don't care either way."

She stormed past Rainbow into the changing room, being sure to slam the door after the last girl went in.

* * *

After getting the money they needed for their nude beach trip, the Wondercolts began to chat with each other as they made their way out of Photo's home/studio and up the street to the bus stop.

"Well…" Rarity began. "That was certainly… an experience."

"But our trip to the beach will be an even better one!" Pinkie beamed.

"Much better than the experience the Shadowbolts are about to have" Dash whispered to Pinkie

The two of them giggled wickedly. " _What_ is so funny?" Sunset asked, raising a brow.

"Oh nothing" Rainbow said. "Pinkie was just telling me an underwear joke."

"Yeah!" Pinkie nodded. "Rainbow asked me if I knew how thong underwear got there name. So I said, it's probably because if you pull on them and let them go they make a sound like… THONG-ONG-ONG-ONG-ONG!"

Sunset snorted and suppressed a laugh. "You guys are so weird…" she said amusement clear in her voice

When Sunset turned back around, Rainbow and Pinkie grinned mischievously "And we could find out right now if we wanted…" Rainbow added quietly as she slipped her hand into her pocket to touch a crumpled pair of dark blue thong underwear. "But Indigo can't…"

She looked back at the house getting further and further away.

" _They should be finding out any moment now_ …" she thought.

* * *

Around the same time, the Shadowbolts were still in the changing room and putting on their clothes in a hurried manner.

"Hurry! That car isn't gonna be there for long!" Sunny Flare told them.

"You should get a new butler, he really is the worst." Sugarcoat said, bluntly.

"Yeah!" Lemon Zest snickered.

Indigo Zap growled to herself, which Sour Sweet noticed. "Something the matter, Zap?" she asked.

"Nothing just… darn that Rainbow Dash, one of these days, I swear…" The Shadowbolt athlete admitted.

"There's nothing you can do about it." Sugarcoat told her.

"Besides, we'll probably never see them again." Sunny added.

"Hopefully…" Sour Sweet grumbled before she noticed something. "Hey… my underwear is gone!"

"How did you manage to lose your _underwear_?" Sunny asked, flatly.

"I didn't lose it!" Sour denied. "It was right here with the rest of my clothes!"

"Well they have to be around here somewhere" Sunny said, looking around. "You should really keep closer track of… hey… my underwear's gone too!"

"And so is mine." Sugarcoat said

"Mine too!" Lemon Zest added

"Plus mine" Indigo said "What gives? How did all our underwear just…" Suddenly the truth hit her like a freight train "THE WONDERCOLTS STOLE OUR UNDERWEAR!"

The Shadowbolts erupted into angry complaints and shouts.

"Those jerks! I can't believe this!" Sunny yelled. "How are we supposed to get outside, now?

"We can't just go out there in skirts with no underwear." Sugarcoat said "It's indecent!"

"I dunno…" Lemon Zest shrugged, twirling around. "The breeze feels kinda nice!"

"SHUT UP LEMON ZEST!" shouted. the rest of her friends.

"Ok, ok, ok, let's not panic! We can still go outside without panties on." Indigo Zap tried to assure them.

" _How_?" Sugarcoat asked.

"Easy! We just keep our skirts down, make sure we're not walking too fast and if we just act like everything's normal… nobody will notice!" Indigo declared.

"Easier said then done." Sugarcoat stated, bluntly.

"I think it's a great idea!" Sour Sweet gushed before scowling. "If you want us to get _humiliated_ that is."

"I say we go find the Wondercolts and get back at them." Sunny Flare declared.

"No point." Sugarcoat revealed. "They're probably long gone by now."

"So now what?" Lemon Zest inquired.

"Guess… we just go up then…" Sunny finally said. "Going commando…"

"This will _not_ be enjoyable at all…" Sugarcoat stated, deadpan.

"Where's your driver waiting for us?" Sour asked Sunny

Sunny checked the text on her cell phone. "At the corner of Walnut St," she said

"Aw… that's about a block and a half away." Indigo whined "But if we're careful we might not get caught"

The girls looked around at each other uneasily. "I dunno about this" Sour said, slowly.

"Well we now have one of two choices." Sugarcoat told everyone. "Either we try to walk around the block without underwear to get to the car, or Sunny just tells him to meet us here."

They looked around at each other, as if they were all thinking. "Well _duh…_ "

"Sunny…" Indigo spoke up, flatly "Would you please call you driver and tell him to meet us _here_ and not _there_?"

"I think so, hang on." Sunny Flare said as she took out her phone and started to dial a number. She walked off as she began to walk.

"So…" Lemon Zest began as she leaned in towards the others. "Out of all of us, who do you think has the biggest rear end?"

"Good question." Sugarcoat admitted.

"Yeah!" Sour Sweet nodded smiling before frowning. "And _gross_."

"Personally, I think Sun Bun over there does." Indigo Zap confessed, gesturing to Sunny Flare.

"I heard that!" she protested before walking back to the others. "And my driver said he'd be here soon."

"Good. Just hope no one…" Sugarcoat began.

"Don't jinx it. _Please_?" Indigo Zap asked her.

"So seriously…" Lemon went on. "You think _Sunny's_ butt is biggest out of all of us?"

Sunny grumbled in annoyance while Indigo whispered "Not really. I just thought it would get a rise out of Sunny."

Lemon snorted. "I'll get you this" she warned. "Her butt isn't tiny. But mine is _huge_ compared to hers"

"What's the big deal?" Sour asked, annoyed. "It's not a competition. Why should it matter how big your butt is?"

"I dunno…" Lemon shrugged. "All those pics got me to thinking about just what I've got back there. And I wanna be proud of what I've got like those Wondercolts are."

"Please don't mention those underwear stealing dirtbags…" Indigo growled. "Let's just go outside and wait for our ride home."

* * *

The Shadowbolts walked out of the changing room, being careful not to make to make any movement that would reveal their unobscured private parts. They moved slowly and cautiously until they made it outside, and stood there waiting for Sunny's driver to arrive and pretty soon all five of them began to get antsy while they held their skirts down.

"Ugh! How much longer until he gets here?" Sour asked, impatiently. "We're all going to catch colds out here"

"I seriously doubt that standing outside for a few minutes with no underwear on will compromise our immune systems." Sugarcoat stated. "But I still wish our ride would hurry up."

"I still think the breeze feels nice" Lemon said as she brazenly scratched an itch on her booty, briefly exposing it out in the open and embarrassing her friends.

"SHUT UP LEMON!" Her friends all shouted.

"Look!" Sunny announced, pointing up the street. "Here he comes now."

They all turned and glanced down the street before they saw a limousine beginning to drive down towards them, much to their glee.

"It's here!" Lemon Zest remarked.

"Finally." Sugarcoat added.

"Yes!" Indigo Zap smiled, pumping her fist.

"Knew we had nothing to worry about." Sunny Flare boasted.

As the girls continued to watch the limo get closer and closer to them, they failed to notice a few people walking by them at the time nor did they notice the breeze that suddenly caused their skirts, which they forgot to hold down at that time, rise up and expose their buttocks.

They finally _did_ notice it however when they each felt a icy cold touch on their rears and screamed when they saw that people were staring at them and their butts. The Shadow Five quickly pulled their skirts down as hard as they could.

"Look away you perverts!" Sour Sweet exclaimed.

"Yeah! And that goes for you girls as well!" Indigo Zap added.

Before they knew it, camera phones we quickly pulled out and photos were taken. The girls scrambled to get into the limo, save for Lemon Zest who seemed to enjoy the attention

"Lemon, what are you doing?" Sunny asked her in disbelief.

"Posing for more pictures," she replied as she slowly lifted the back of her skirt and exposed her butt.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Sour shouted. "GET IN HERE!"

Her friends grabbed Lemon Zest and forcefully pulled her into the limo before it quickly took off.

* * *

Sometime afterwards, Photo Finish sent her photo's to Playboy Magazine who quickly turned them into a sexy calendar that all of them could be proud of and as promised, Photo Finish gave the girls each what they owed. Now not only were the Shadowbolts calm but the Wondercolts got to go on their vacation.

What most of them weren't aware of however was that Photo Finish was sending some copies of the calendar out to certain people…

At the Crystal Prep High School, one of said calendars slid under a door and into a dark room. A pair of heels belonging to a woman approached it.

"Hmm? What's this?" she said as she bent down to pick it up. The woman was none other then the infamous Principal Cinch herself who looked at the calendar quizzically, unaware of what it was. "Hmm… made in part by the Shadowbolts… Well, at least my girls are doing a good job in improving our school's now faulty reputation."

Principal Cinch walked over to her desk and set the calendar down to take a look inside it.

Once she opened it, her eyes widened in shock. Beneath the actual calendar were several pictures of Sunny Flare and Rarity from Canterlot High surrounded by hearts. In the center of which was an unmistakable picture of Sunny kissing Rarity

"Wh… wh…" Cinch tried to speak but she couldn't form the words together

She flipped through the calendar to a new page, only to see Lemon Zest dressed in bunny ears and a leotard, dancing with Pinkie Pie who was dressed as a clown.

She kept turning the pages, only growing more horrified with each picture she saw.

Sugarcoat getting spanked by Sunset Shimmer

Sour Sweet playing with a beach ball in a skimpy bikini

Lemon Zest sitting bare bottom on top of a pumpkin

Sunny Flare with her naked behind right next to another set of unclothed fleshy globes

Indigo Zap dressed in a tuxedo holding a blushing Rainbow Dash bridal style

Cinch gripped the calendar, hands trembling, palms sweating, finally able to articulate her feelings

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" she screamed. She shrieked when she saw Twilight's big purple bottom on the last moth of December, a shriek so loud it was briefly heard by the Wondercolts, who were all lying around on a beach naked, though they quickly shook it off and resumed enjoying their vacation as well as shaking their rears for fun.


End file.
